I'll Be Your Hero
by bellesareringing
Summary: "If you're so busy saving everyone else than who's going to save you?" Arthur and Emily have been best friends for over four years, but what would it take to change that? High School AU, UkXFem!Us
1. Chapter 1

**Warning: **OOC character moments!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of these characters!

* * *

**I'll Be Your Hero**

* * *

"My names Emily. I'm a hero, I'm amazing, and I love McDonalds." I said staring straight at the camera.

"I like playing video games, watching scary movies, and Justice!"

"Do I have a best friend? Yeah his names Arthur he's a little uptight but when you get close to him he's a pretty cool guy. Maybe it's just because I'm a hero." I said shrugging and the small boy behind the camera smiled.

"What would it be like without him?"

"I dunno if I could last a day if I didn't here him call me a bloody wanker at least once! He just doesn't understand how awesome I am!" I exclaimed my hand reaching up to fiddle with the small piece of hair on top of my head.

"Ok that's enough for today I'll meet you tomorrow for some more!" He said and I smiled.

"Alright! Thanks for choosing me to be one of the participants Kiku it means a heck of a lot to me what with it being my last month or so here. Thanks dude!" I said smiling as I walked away.

First person Author POV

"My names Author. I'm from the UK, I am a gentlemen, my cooking is just fine, and I can use magic." I said staring anywhere but the camera.

"Mr. Author could you please look at the camera?" Kiku asked and I bustled and blushed in embarrassment as I looked straight at the camera.

"I love tea, any music from my great country, and Shakespeare." I said smiling trying not to look tense.

"Do I have a best friend? I guess I could consider Emily as my best friend. She's always been around. She's pretty loud, and in your face but once you get to know her you figure out that she's amazing." I said smiling softly.

"What would it be like without her?"

"Quiet. But I don't think I could possibly make it a day without seeing her stuff another disgusting burger into her mouth. She doesn't exactly understand how to be ladylike." I said and he smiled.

"Thank you. I will meet with you again tomorrow for some more." The small black haired boy said and I smiled.

"Thank you for letting me do this." I said shaking his hand and he smiled and nodded as I stood and walked out.

"You ready to go Iggy!?" Emily yelled ambushing me as I walked out of the empty classroom.

"My name is Arthur you git and yes just let me get a few books from my locker and we'll go." I said and she smiled and followed me.

"So are you coming to my house? I kinda need help on my math because the girl next to me had this really awesome purse thing and it distracted me all through math so the teacher got mad at me and sent me out of the room but really I wasn't even being loud I just asked where she got it! It was an awesome purse! And besides heroes aren't supposed to get sent out to the hallways during class." She ranted and I nodded as I put in my locker combo.

"- And thats why you have to get detention tomorrow." She finished and I looked at her in shock.

"I most certainly will not!"

"Why not? Wouldn't anyone kill just to spend some time alone in a classroom with me?!" She cried and my cheeks reddened. "That's not what I meant!" She cried and I laughed.

"I might."

"No you have to."

"I'll think about it." I finished and she pouted and widened her eyes sticking out her bottom lip in a move that would've made anyone melt in a matter of minutes. I looked away and quickly fished my math book out my locker.

"Ugh. Anyways that Francis guy hit on me again so I smacked him and that's really why I'm in detention. I didn't mean to hit him so hard it just happened." She said sadly and I looked over at her smiling. 'It's not surprising that someone hit on her she's gorgeous the way her wavy blonde hair falls in her face, The way her cerulean blue were always full of life and happiness, how she carried herself, her smile, and- wait a minute. I can't be thinking about her this way. She's my best friend and its weird.' I finished the thought and shook my head as I handed my math book to her.

"Be useful for once and hold this would you?" I asked and she frowned taking it from my hands.

"You are so mean to me but you just don't know how lucky you are to have me A HERO no less as your friend. Really it's tragic how you mistread me." She said putting her nose in the air.

"I think you have it backwards you bloody tosser." I said teasingly and she made a face and scowled at me.

"Hi I'm Arthur supreme killer of joy and ultimate party pooper, I have caterpillars as eyebrows, and I can't cook." I slammed my locker shut as she said this and frowned.

"My cooking is amazing compared to those lumps of bi-products and additives you like to stuff your face with!"

"Maybe you'd be a little less uptight and more fun if you got some additives in ya every once and a while. I mean look at how awesome I am and I stuff my face with those burgers all the time." She said and I looked her up and down.

"It shows." I said and I saw I had hit a nerve as a flicker rage flashed across her face before being replaced with the a teasing smile.

"Or maybe you'd be more fun if you pulled that stick out of your a-"

"Aw! It's my favourite couple! Arthur and Emily!" Someone interrupted and I turned around and saw Francis walking down the hall towards us.

"Hey Francis!" Emily called walking towards him.

"Hey listen I didn't mean to hit you so hard today! Guess sometimes I don't even know my own strength." She said smiling and he smiled.

"I know how you could repay me." He said and she looked up at him innocently.

"Alright what is it?"

"Go to Prom with me."

"I'm not going next option?"

"Give me a kiss?"

"Not in your lifetime you frog!" She said and he frowned.

"Frog? Now your on with that to? You've been spending to much time with Arthur! A pretty girl like you shouldn't be hanging out with caterpillar eyebrows." He said and I scowled and she laughed.

"You make me laugh. Now I have to go home! See ya Francis!" She exclaimed and he frowned walking away as I walked past her.

"So I really want this pair of shoes, they have the Union Jack and The American flag on them and so it could represent both the heroic awesome me and the bland uptight you at the same time!" Elliot said animatedly smiling up at me.

"Belt up you bloody tosser." I snapped and she smiled.

"Dude lighten up. You know I'm kidding I mean I'd have to like you at least a tiny bit to put up with you for about 5 years of my life." She said and I smiled and rubbed the back of my head as we approached my car.

"So... It looks we're not gonna have enough money for groceries this week." She said smiling. "I was wondering If you wouldn't mind bringing some extra food at lunch and nonchalantly letting Matt have some. I can't let him know the situation we're in." She said and I looked down at her and smiled. "What do you think of course I would." I answered and she beamed at me. "Thanks dude! Your the best! I have no clue what I would do without you!" She said.

"I just wish I could get a job. I tried but we all know how that turned out. Can you believe they didn't want me to work for them? I'm like a hero and all that bit I'm un-qualified for everything." She said and I put my arm around her and flicked her ear.

"What was that for?"

"I felt like flicking your ear obviously."

"You have to have had a better reason than that."

"No just that." I said and she opened the door to my car.

"So what do you think about that new math teacher? She smells like dead fish but that's just my opinion and did you see how she writes her R's? I could do so much better than that."

"You think you can do everything better than everyone."

"That's because I can," she said smiling at me. I smiled back at her and wished she would let down all the walls she put up and let someone help her. "Artie?" She said waving her hand in my face. "Eyes on the road with friend." She said smiling and putting her feet up on the dashboard.

"Get your disgusting feet off my dashboard and my name is Arthur." I reminded and she laughed.

First person Emily POV.  
I watched the way his eyebrows furrowed when he concentrated on the road. How adorable could one person be? "Dude can I turn on the radio already?" I asked and he nodded waving to it.

"Knock yourself out." He said and I smiled reaching to turn the knob.

"YEAHHH IT WAS A PARTY IN THE USA!" We heard Miley Cyrus sing and I smiled.

"I love this song." He scowled and reached to turn it to CD.

"Hey what are you doing?" I asked and he smiled.

"Turning it to one of the greatest groups from my country!" He exclaimed and I laughed.

"Like who Beethoven?" I asked and he scowled.

"First, Beethoven wasn't a group. Second, he was German.  
Third, It's The Beatles." He said and I smiled.

"I'll forgive you this time because I actually like them." I said and I smiled as the CD started playing.

"Close your eyes and i'll kiss you! Tomorrow i'll miss you." I sang with Paul and Iggy smiled as we pulled up to mine and Matt's house. It's the only thing our parents left us. I grabbed my backpack and got out of the car I watched Arthur do the same and smiled.

"Matt we're home!" I called and Matt peaked his head out of the door smiling.

"Hey Arthur! I got Peter from school today." He said and Arthur frowned.

"Should've left him there!" He exclaimed and I smacked his arm.

"Awesome! Thanks Matt! Wanna order some pizza for dinner? I gotta do some boringly awful math homework so make sure Peter doesn't get in trouble while we work ok?" I said smiling and he nodded.

"Of course!" He said smiling at me.

"Listen, are you going to Prom?" Arthur asked and I smiled.

"Naw heroes don't need prom. Besides I can't afford a dress and afford to save enough to send Matt to a good college." I said smiling and he walked over to me quickly.

"What about you? Where will you go?"

"I'll join the army. It pays and I can support Matt through college plus I can protect my country." I said smiling the same fake smile I usually wore

"But Emily what about college what about your dreams?"

"I don't have dreams anymore! And hey it'll be alright maybe it'll be fun! The army!" I exclaimed and he scowled at me.

"Why won't you let me help you?"

"Heroes don't need help." I said ending the conversation and he frowned.

"Here are my math notes." He said handing them to me and I smiled.

"Why do there need to be letters in math. Aren't numbers enough?" I said angrily copying down his notes.

"So how's that girl?" I asked and he sat back and smiled.

"I go to high school there are plenty of girls. Be specific love." He said and I laughed.

"That one that kept making eyes at you in history. Dude you did ask her out didn't you?" I asked and he smiled and nodded.

"We already went on a date actually." He said and I smiled and finished the notes.

"And what happened why aren't you at her house having a little fun?" I asked wiggling my eyebrows and he scoffed looking disgusted.

"A gentlemen should never do that on after a first date." He warned and I laughed.

"Ok mister Prude how's the covenant." I said smiling and he scowled but answered my question.

"I couldn't date her."

"Why?"

"Shodsntlkyu." He said and I frowned.

"Dude you know I don't speak mumble." I said poking him and he blushed.

"She doesn't like you." He said.

"Aw Iggy I wouldn't have minded you should've gone for her anyways. I don't matter." I said and he laughed.

"Yes you do and I can't date someone who finds you an insufferable git because your already my insufferable git." He said and I smiled.

"I'm honoured."

"Well you should be. She was really pretty." He said angrily and I smiled.

"I'm sorry. Listen, tomorrow after school would you drive me to Smoothie God? They're hiring and I want to see if they would hire a hero like me." I said winking and he smiled.

"After detention and meeting with Kiku?" He asked and I sighed.

"I have to much to do." I said sighing. If you all are wondering my aunt (rich) sends us a check once a month I put 20% of it in the bank and use the other 80% on groceries, bill's, and Matthew which leaves us about 10 extra dollars a month.

"My aunt forgot us this month." I said laughing and Arthur turned surprised.

"I can't believe that. What are you going to do?" He asked and I smiled.

"Get that job so my income doesn't depend on my senile old aunt." I said smiling at him and he sighed and sat back as the doorbell rang.

"Matt would you get that? I'll be right there with money." I said and I heard him call back in agreement while I fished around in my pocket for money.

"Here Matt I got it." Iggy called walking towards him and I scowled as he walked back holding the pizza.

"Come Peter!" Arthur called and a small boy in a sailor's outfit came running in.

"Hello Emily!" He yelled jumping onto my lap.

"Did you see my outfit? I'm a grown up now!" He exclaimed proudly and I nodded. "Of course you are! Awesome outfit by the way! I could never pull off something so amazing!" I said smiling down at him his bright blue eyes full of happiness.

I remember when my eyes were really like that.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Warning: Characters may be OCC!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any pf these characters!**_

* * *

_**Later that night.**_

Arthur put in a movie for us, it was good. It was one of his countries movies. "WHERE THE HECK DID THAT GHOST COME FROM HOLY CRAP THAT'S SCARY I'M JUST GONNA HAVE TO PRETEND I DIDN'T SEE THAT." I yelled burying my face in Arthur's jacket. "Emily if its to scary we can turn it off." He said petting my head awkwardly.

"Say that again and I'll stab you." I growled.

"Jeez you wanker, anyways Peter we need to get back home it's late." Arthur said and I smiled. "Pick us up tomorrow ok? And when you call your parents tell the I said hi." I said smiling and he stood.

"Do you need me to pick up breakfast tomorrow?" He asked and I looked around and smiled at him guiltily. "No. I don't need anything. See if Matt would like something though."

"Emily, you need to eat something." He said and I laughed and smiled.

"Don't worry about me! Now get home so you can sleep and dream of unicorns and fairies and all of that." I said smiling and he frowned.

"Come on Peter!"

"Coming brother!" He called running in. He slammed himself into my legs and smiled.

"Bye Emily! Don't mind my jerk brother scowleyness!" He exclaimed and I smiled and hugged him.

"I try not to kiddo. How about we do this again tomorrow alright? Don't give your brother to much trouble and we might." I said winking and he smiled and grabbed Arthur's hand. "Come on brother lets go!" He exclaimed and Arthur smiled and messed up his already tousled hair.

"Matt I'll be back in a second ok?" I said and I heard heard him call back.

"Yeah I'll clean up!"

"Thanks dude!" I called walking back inside.

"Arthur!" I said as he looked over at me.

"Yes?"

"Ummm. Well thanks for paying for the pizza dude. It meant a lot to ummm. Well.. Uhhhh yeah thanks." I said blushing at my stammered thanks and he laughed.

"It's not problem! If I minded do you think I would done it? Git!" He yelled and I smiled and walked back inside.

"Matt I'm gonna go to bed alright?"

"Got it! See ya sis!" He called and I smiled as I walked up the stairs. Why did I start blushing and stammering at him? I've never done that before.. I mean not to Arthur. He's... Well you know he's Arthur he's got funny eyebrows gor- disgusting green and eyes and a fiery temper.

_**The next morning.**_

"Emily wake up." Matthew called and I sat up and yawned looking over at him. "Mornin' Matt!" I said standing tiredly. "You don't have to make yourself breakfast because Arthur's gonna bring you some ok? I'm gonna get dressed." I said pushing him out while I talked.

"Ok! Thanks sis!" He called as I heard him walk away. I smiled and walked towards my limited wardrobe and chose a white polo before I shrugged on my bomber jacket. I pulled on some shorts my aunt had bought me and smiled at the image of myself in the mirror.

"Hey Matt is Arthur here?" I called down the stairs as I walked down them.

"Not yet."

"Dude. What is taking him so long?!" I exclaimed grabbing my backpack.

'He's never late so why is he late? This guy should be honking and shouting curses by now I m-'

"BEEP BEEP" My thoughts were so rudely interrupted by a honking and Matthew smiled.

"That's Arthur!" He exclaimed and I smiled walked outside slipping on my sandals that were on the porch. I slid into the passenger seat and smiled at him.

"Sup my grumpy Brit?" I asked smiling and he scowled at me.

He turned around and handed Matthew a bag while ignoring my question. "Matt I got you some food from McDonalds I hope you don't mind." Arthur said and Matt smiled and took it.

"Thanks!" He called happily and I smiled while my stomach rumbled at the though of McDonalds.

"Emily do you want something?" He asked and I shook my head as my stomach growled in disagreement.

"Here, I got you something to. Eat it and don't complain." He said curtly handing a bag to me.

"Well if you say so!" I exclaimed smiling as I took a sandwich out of the bag.

"Is Peter asleep?" I asked turning around.

"Yeah he fell asleep as soon as we got in. Poor little wanker, we'll have to wake him up since we're about a minute away from his school." He said and I nodded poking his leg.

"Hey Peter wake up bud. Peeeeeeeeter! Peeeeeeter! Peter!" I yelled and he startled awake and looked at me groggily.

"Hi Emily!" He said yawning and I smiled.

"Get ready we're almost at your school." I said and he nodded. We pulled up to a brick building and Arthur stopped and got out. "Ok, be good today and we'll see if we can spend the night at Emily's ok?" He asked and I rolled my eyes. Peter smiled and looked at me, I gave him a thumbs up and winked. He said something, smiled, and hugged Arthur before running inside the building.

"Well I guess we'll be staying with you all tonight!" Arthur said and I smiled.

"Awesome!" I exclaimed as Arthur started the car again.

"Ok Matt, Arthur and I have to stay behind for the interviews and I have to go to Smoothie Gods so after school grab Peter and take him home ok?" I said and he nodded as we parked at our school.

"You know you and Peter really are cute." I said laughing when a blush spread across his face.

"I might as well be, mum and dad are gone enough so that I have to."

"When are the coming home?"

"In about two months." I smiled at him as we walked in and thought about his home life and mine. He's rich, has parents that are never around, and an adorable brother. I'm dirt poor, my parents are not only gone but dead, and my brothers to old to be called adorable.

"Matt's already sixteen can you believe that?"

"Everyone grows up."

"Not Matt he wasn't supposed to. I mean one day I woke up and he was as tall as me. How does that even happen!?" I yelled looking at my brother who was talking to his friends.

"Idiot you can't expect him to stay a kid just because you want him to."

"Thanks captain obvious!" I said smiling. We walked into the school and I took a moment to look at everyone around us.

"I can't believe it's our last year here." I said and he smiled down at me.

"It flew by didn't it?"

"To fast. I don't wanna leave you so soon. School will be over and than I'll register for the army and than we won't be together for forever.." I said laying my head on his arm my face heating slightly at the contact.

"Your not going into the army." He said stubbornly.

"And why not."

"Because you could come live with Me and Peter. We have enough money to support you two and our house is big enough for you and Matt to each have a room."

"I couldn't mooch off of you like that."

"It wouldn't be mooching if I wanted you there." He returned and I blushed an even deeper red and smiled at no one in particular.

"I can't. I can do this for myself. Also stop buying food for me! I can provide food for Matt perfectly well!" I exclaimed and he laughed.

"Perfectly fine my arse. How come I bring Matt food everyday if you can provide for him perfectly well?"

"I don't need your judgement I can do this by myself perfectly well."

"Sure you can."

"Artie don't be a jerk. Ok? I'm just a little short this month."

"My names Arthur." He said and I scowled and tore my head off of his shoulder.

"I'm going to homeroom. I'll see you after school."

**After school.**

"Hello Emily!" A girl with long ash coloured hair called and I turned to her questioningly.

"Kiku? You sure do look different." I said and the girl smiled.

"My name is Elizaveta! I'm filling in for Kiku today!" She said smiling shaking my hand.

"Ok so come on in and we'll start asking questions again." She said smiling and I nodded following her into the empty classroom. I sat down and she turned on the camera smiling.

"Ok are you going to prom?" She asked and I sighed.

"I can't..." I said smiling and she nodded.

"What motivates you?"

"Matt and promise no one will be seeing this?" I asked a light blush settling across my cheeks she nodded.

"Arthur. Arthur and Peter really." I said smiling and she nodded.

"Do you have feelings for anyone?" She asked and Arthur flew into my mind accompanied with a fluttering feeling in my stomach, I blushed and looked up wondering where these feelings had come from.

"No not currently." I answered smiling. And she nodded.

"What is your biggest pet peeve?"

"That squeaky sound lead pencils make when someone holds them to upright."

"What are your favourite and least favourite activities."

"I like watching movies with my 'family' and I'm not good at volleyball so that's it."

"That's all for today."

"You all really don't ask a lot of questions."

"We take care of it one small segment at a time." She said and I nodded and stood.

"Thanks once again!" I called walking out.

"Hey Arthur they're ready for you!" I called to him smiling as he stood and walked by me.

**Arthur's first person POV.**

"Hi I'm Elizaveta I'm filling in for Kiku you know the drill I ask the questions you provide the answers ok?" She said and I nodded.

"Are you going to the prom?"

"I don't think so.. It's really complicated actually." I said and Elizaveta smiled and put down the camera.

"What do you mean?"

"Well my friend Emily, this is her last prom. And it's like all of a sudden now that's its our last month together I'm noticing all these things about her." I said a fine blush spreading across my cheeks.

"Like what?" She said moving forward and I moved back a bit freaked out and scratched my head looking around.

"I mean like her eyes, and her hair and all of that ridiculous stuff." I said looking around the room.

"I think you'll have to explain it to me in better detail."

"Her eyes are gorgeous and always shining... And her smile is the reason I wake up everyday." I said embarrassed. "And I don't exactly understand why I feel this way." I said squirming and she laughed.

"That can be it for today. Go home!" She said flying out of the room. I walked outside nervous at the though of seeing Emily before I realised she was staring cross eyes at her Nantucket, which she has made hang down in her face.

"Iggy why won't in work?" She said walking beside and me and I shrugged.

"Hasn't Nantucket always defied gravity? And my name is Arthur not Iggy."

"Well yeah but I though I'd show it who's boss and smooth it down for once. That didn't work. Anyways how many questions did she ask you? She asked me like three or fours and than she was all 'you can leave.'"

"She only asked me one." I said quietly and she looked at me curiously.  
"Only one?"  
"Yes."  
"Well alright than." She said smiling.  
"I got detention."  
"Really?" She asked her eyes shining and I sighed.

"Don't be so excited you git. It wasn't purposefully."

"How did you do it?"

"I wasn't paying attention during class." That was the truth, not the whole truth but the truth nonetheless. What really happened was I had my notebook open ready to take notes and I got bored so I decided to draw. Five minutes later I saw I had drawn Emily laughing and smiling. I was surprised and so was the teacher only for different reasons.

"So you will be joining me?" She said and I nodded.

"Yup tomorrow right after school." I said pursing my lips as we walked outside.

"Are you going to ask that girl Amber to go to the dance with you?" She asked as we neared me car and I shrugged.

"I don't think I'll go. I mean what's the fun? If you don't go I won't go." I said and she smiled.

"Iggy, don't let me spoil your fun. To have a good time." I shook my head as I slid behind the wheel of the car. The whole ride to smoothie god was silent.

"We're here!" Emily yelled happily running in. I turned on my radio and listened while she was in there. It only was a few moments because a second later she walked back outside.

"What happened?"

"The manager took one look at me. Decided I look to much like my dad for his liking and wouldn't hire me." She said shrugging as she sat in the seat.

I started the car and she smiled and put her feet up on the dash.

"Can we stop by the store? I have a few dollars left before next check... We can get a few things for Peter like ice cream or whatever you odd British people like." She commented pulling a twenty out of her pocket.

"No you need that money for more important things." I said and she laughed.

"Like what? Arthur. You, Peter, and Matt. Boom there are the important things in my life and of course my duty being such an amazing hero may be important."

"How long have we been friends?" I asked her embarrassed at the fact she had said I was one of the most important things in her life.

"I dunno. More than five years, it's just convenient to say five. I think seven or eight years?" She said as I drove her to the store.

"When are you expecting the check?"

"Today or tomorrow." She said smiling and I felt something stir in my stomach.

"Ok we're here you run inside and I'll wait here for you." I said and she smiled and ran inside, what am I going to do about her? To stubborn for the help that she so desperately needs for both herself and Matthew.

"Dear god Emily you will be the absolute death of me."

"I know." I heard her say and I jumped and looked at her wide eyed.

"Why aren't you inside?"

"I forgot the money..." She said smiling. She leaned forward across me through the window and grabbed it. As she pulled her head out she stopped in front of my face and studied it carefully.

"Since when did your eyes get so green?" She asked bluntly and I just than noticed how close our faces were blushed and pushed her out.

"Since I was born you idiot. Now go on!" I said flustered and she smiled and walked out. My mind Instantly brought me back to that moment, how close our faces were, how her bright blue eyes studied mine how her lips pursed in curiosity as she studied my eyes. As all these thoughts ran through my head I suddenly caught myself and remembered who exactly I was thinking about and decided one thing.

I've got to get her out of my head.

* * *

_**A/N: **_**OOOOH! Review, Favourite, and Follow! I love feedback!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Warning: Characters may be OOC**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters!**

**I'm sorry for any mistakes this story is un-beta'd!**

* * *

"Iggy I'm back!" I heard Emily call happily. I whipped my head towards her and took actual notice of her, her skinny figure, her sun kissed skin, he-wait, what? I am talking about Emily right? Holy crud.

"Iggy! Unlock the dooooooor!" She exclaimed pulling on the handle. I startled and blushed unlocking the door for her.

"Iggy are you hot? Your face is awful red!" She said checking my temperature with her hand. I shook her hand off and started driving glancing over at her every once and a while. The first time I looked at her she was smiling and nodding her head along to whatever song was playing in her head, the second time I looked at her she was concentrated on tracing a shape into the window, and finally when I looked at her for the last time.. She was looking right back at me.

"We're almost home!" I said and she smiled.

"It's so adorable how when you concentrate your eyebrows furrow." She said laughing and I snorted sarcastically and didn't look back at her.

"We're home." I informed her and she looked at me exasperated.

"Thank you for that information Iggs I have no clue what I would do without you." She said smiling and I scowled as I got out of the car.

"So we have detention this Friday?" She commented unlocking the door to her house.

"EMILY!" Peter cried before I could answer.

"Emily!" He exclaimed grabbing her leg she looked down at him startled.

"What's wrong Peter."

"Some kid hurt me!" He yelled and I frowned at the small boy and knelt down in front of him.

"What happened?"

"We were playing outside and he pushed me down!" He exclaimed wildly and she scanned him up and down.

"Where are you hurt?" She asked softly and he pointed to the top of his head. She leaned forward and kissed it softly before smiling and hugging him.

"All better?" She asked and he nodded.

"Thank you Emily!" He exclaimed and I looked at her thoughtfully.

"Arthur, I'm going to go change. You can either order Chinese or make us a large feast of ramen noodles...Actually," she said smirking "neither I don't want you to set my fire resistant pan on fire again." She said and I scowled.

"Peter did it!" I yelled and Peter frowned.

"It was not!"

"Arthur honestly don't go around blaming Peter for this sort of thing." She said walking up the stairs.

"I'll show her!" I exclaimed walking towards her closet. I looked in and only saw some ramen noodles, "I can do this." I said determined and Matthew wandered over questioningly.

"Arthur are you sure this is a good idea?" He asked and I frowned at him putting a pan under the sink filling it with water, I put it on the stove and smiled triumphantly.

"See I've got this much done how much harder can... The... Rest be...?" I asked my sentence stopping short as Emily walked down the stairs. Her shirt was tied in the middle exposing her midriff  
and she was wearing those jean shorts along with her signature brown jacket. I felt my mouth run dry and my face turned red as I stammered to say something.

"I-I-I I was just...I was... I mean... I don't... see it was just..." I stammered and she laughed before her eyes widened in horror and I felt heat rising behind me.

"Iggy! How did you set water on fire!?" She screamed and I turned around and saw a fire rising up around the pan. She ran over and filled a cup with water pouring it onto the fire quickly. The fire sputtered for a moment and quickly went out. I watched as she grabbed a towel and lifted the eyes of the stove to see what had caught on fire. I looked at her and she pulled out a soggy piece of something and threw it onto the counter. I walked over cautiously and stared at the small piece of paper and on the charred packaging I could barely make out the words 'Flavouring' I sighed and walked to the package of noodles noticing that the pack of flavouring had in fact managed to weasel itself out of the package and into the burner. I looked over at Emily who had gotten another pan and was currently boiling more water. I sighed and started to wipe up the mess I had made.

"Matt told my jerk brother he couldn't cook some and he didn't listen!" Peter cried and I glared at him.

"It's alright Peter. Thankfully I saved the day just like the hero I am!" She exclaimed and I smirked and chuckled.

"Hey Brit boy hand me about three more of those packages." She said and I growled at the new name she had come up with. I picked out three and handed them to her, she opened each one and put them into the pot.

"Listen Arthur make yourself useful and put the groceries away!" She said and I nodded and found the bags just had a few cartons of ice cream pancake mix and maple syrup. She had used all her money on Peter and Matt, I felt that there was something still in the bag and fished out some tea bags. She got me earl grey tea. She spent her money on everyone but herself, what a hero.

"We have three weeks left in school and the teachers are still giving us friggin work." Emily said and Peter smiled at her.

"My teacher lets us draw!" He exclaimed and I looked over at my young brother.

"So what grade will you be going into next year?" She asked and he smiled. "5th grade! I'll finally be an adult!" He said smiling and she smiled and ruffled his hair.

"I'm sorry Emily",I said and she looked back while she prodded the still not broken noodles and shook her head.

"Don't worry, I'm just glad no one got hurt." She said at the noodles finally broke. 'What does she mean by no one got hurt? Does that mean she actually cares if I get hurt? Why does that give me an odd feeling in my stomach? Why does the way she's dressed absolutely drive me crazy right now? I believe I'm going nuts. That must be the only explanation.' My thoughts raced as I watched her put in the broth and stir for a minute.

"Iggy iggy iggy Artie Artie Artie Artie." She called and I looked at her and raised an eyebrow.

"What?"

"Grab me the bowls. We need four." She said turning back around and I nodded and grabbed four bowls putting them on the counter next to her. She grabbed them and grabbed some tongs picking up the noodles and plopping them into the bowl. Once she was done she divided the broth between the four of us and we all went and sat at the small table I had helped her build about 3 years ago.

"Ok. Tomorrow Emily and I have to stay after school for a couple of hours so what do you guys wanna do?" I asked and Matt looked down at Peter.

"Watcha wanna do?" He asked and Peter shrugged looking up at him.

"We could go to my house and play in the backyard?" He said and Matt smiled and high-fived him.

"Alright we'll do that!" He said smiling.

"Thanks Matt!" Emily said and I smiled and took a bite of my food.

"You know what's better than this?" Emily said and we all looked at her as she smiled.

"MCDONALDS!" She exclaimed smiling

"You would pick McDonalds over a million dollars." I said dryly and she beamed at me.

"You know sometimes you are so mean to me. But I love you even though you're mean to me, what does that say about the kind of person I am?" She asked her eyes twinkling.

"I don't love you. Where did you get that idea from?" I asked louder than necessary and she laughed.

"Deniiiiiiaal!" She sang and I glared at her.

"I'm not in denial about bloody anything!" I exclaimed and she smiled.

"I mean I'm like your adorable little sister!"

"I'm a month older than you."

"I'm like your adorable sister!" She exclaimed smiling and I scowled not answering. 'I want you to be more than that.' I thought opening my mouth to speak it before I realised what I was doing.

Arthur.

Really.

She's your best friend this is weird.

I have no clue what this feeling is. This feeling to bring her into my arms and cradle her and tell her everything will be okay and kissing her and loving her and this is all so weird.

"Artie! Are you done?" She asked and I looked at her startled out of my thoughts. I nodded and gave my bowl to her.

Later that night!  
I looked at Emily who was sitting next to me and saw that Peter was laying in her lap curled up with his head in her neck. She was stroking his head and concentrating on the movie.

"Listen, I'm going to go put him in my room." She said quietly and I nodded and watched as she shifted him bridal style and started to stand.

I took a moment to look around their small house. Their parents had bought it before they died, it had two rooms one bathroom a small living room and a kitchen with a table thrown in. It was quite quaint actually.

"Hey Arthur." Matt said and I looked up at him.

"What am I gonna do when Em's gone?" He asked and I looked at him.

"You could stay here or move in with Peter and I.." I said and he nodded.

"Her mind really is made up isn't it?" Matt asked and I nodded.

"I wish it weren't."

"Listen, Arthur.. Would you take Em to prom? I know she says she isn't going and she acts like she's fine with it but she isn't and your like a brother to her so I couldn't think of anyone better.. Do this before she's really gone." He said and I looked over at him.

"I'll think about it."

"You all wanna change the movie?" Emily interrupted our conversation with a smile.

"I found this extremely scary ultra mega awesome horror movie and I wanted to watch it!" She said smiling and I shook my head.

"How about we watch something better like Phantom of the Opera?"

"Because we're not a bunch of sissy la la's." She answered and I frowned at her.

"Why don't we watch Captain America?" Matt suggested and we both looked at him.

"Fine but you put it in." I said and he nodded and put the movie in as Emily settled next to me on the couch. About thirty minutes later Matt decided to go to bed and it was just me and Emily. I felt her adjust and lay her head down on my lap. I continued to watch as I felt her breathing even out and eventually felt her relax and fall asleep. I sighed and let my hand drift down into her hair, I started to play with it and felt my eyes start to droop.

**Next morning**.  
"Big brother!" I heard Peter call and I lifted my head and looked around.

"Hm? Yes Peter?"

"We need to get ready for school." Matt called and I nodded and tried to get up, momentarily forgetting that Emily was on my lap causing her to fall off of the couch.

"No raccoons don't wear high heels." She mumbled sitting up looking around blearily.

"Oh? Is the movie over? I guess I never will finish it.." She said standing and retying her shirt.

"Emily it's the next day you need to get ready for school." Matt said and she nodded walking out.

"I have some clothes that'll fit you Arthur." Matt said and I smiled and nodded following him up to his room. We walked by Emily's room and I saw her peak out and smiled at Matt.

"Matt have you seen my bra?" She asked and I felt all my blood rush to my face as my eyes widened and Matt laughed.

"Probably where you left it last!" He said and she frowned.

"I guess you're right." She said smiling and he nodded and she looked at me.

"Arthur your face is so red!" She exclaimed and Matt face palmed.

"Are you ok?" She asked walking out and I nodded seeing she had a towel wrapped around her chest.

"Yes just go cover up you twit!" I said my voice sounded oddly strangled and I hoped she didn't notice although knowing her and her ability to read the mood she probably didn't notice or suspect a thing. She nodded walking back into her room and Matt turned around and shook his head. "There are only about two weeks left until prom so you should probably find a way to get Em to go with you." He said and I smiled.

"Are you sure she'll even want to go... Especially with me.." I said and he nodded.

"Like I said you are her best friend who better?" He asked throwing me a tie sweater and a white polo. Matt smiled and grabbed some clothes walking out I quickly took off my shirt and heard the door open. "Hey Matt?" I heard her say and she looked right at me.

"Oh. Arthur. You don't have a shirt on." She said and I blushed.

"W-well obviously! W-w-what do you want anyways?" I asked and she smiled a light blush gracing her cheeks.

"I just wanted to tell Matt that... Um well... What was I going to ask him?"

"I don't know you bloody git!" I exclaimed feeling her gaze settle on my chest.

"Yeah well I guess I'll remember sometime." She said shrugging and leaving the room. I pulled on the shirt and pants before walking out of the room.

"Iggy!" Emily yelled pouncing on me and I turned around and looked at her questioningly.

"Would you like something?"

"Yes! Tell me how I look!" She exclaimed flinging her arms open. She had on combat boots, her hair was slightly curled and held back by a pin, she was wearing that obnoxious jacket she always had on and a USA shirt. She looked amazing.

"I guess you look ok? Isn't the shirt a little redundant?" I asked and she scoffed offended.

"Isn't your face a little redundant?" She asked and I stared at her one eyebrow raised.

"That made no bloody sense."

"Maybe I meant for it to make no sense therefore causing you to believe I was stupid before I totally nailed you with an awesome insult of heroic proportions!" She yelled fist pumping.

"Your stupidity has no limitations." I said dryly and she frowned.

"All you do is insult me. All we have are three weeks left together do you really wanna spend them insulting me?" She asked and I was taken aback by her sudden seriousness. She smiled again and started towards the kitchen.

"Alright guys lets go!" She called and Peter and Matt walked out mouths full of pancakes.

"Thank you for the pancakes!" Peter said muffled and Matt smiled.

"No problem little guy!" He said and they both walked outside.

"Emily listen, I'm sorry I insult you so much I could try to do it less if it would make this better for you." I said and she looked at me her sky blue eyes curious.

"Don't be sorry. Insults are just another part of who you are and that's perfectly alright." She said and I frowned.

"Didn't you just comment about that?" I asked and she shrugged and sat in my car.

"Just because I comment on something doesn't mean I want you to change it. I don't ever want you to change." She said and I blushed as I settled in the car and started it.

**Later that day in detention**  
(_**A/N I'm sorry for all the time skips! Just makes it easier to get around the story the way I'd like to**_!)  
_Arthur's 1st person POV._  
"I can't believe I did this for you." I said and Emily smiled.

"Even if you weren't here I could've hung out with Antonio, Gilbert, and Francis!" She said and I wrinkled my nose.

"Your point is?" I asked and she smiled.

"There is nothing wrong with us! I'm am awesome!" We heard Gilbert yell and Emily smiled and high-fived him.

"Hell yes you are!" She yelled and Antonio smiled.

"Wait Antonio how did you get detention?" Emily asked and he looked around.

"¿Cuándo ocurrió esto? I'm in detention?" He asked and I nodded.

"Where did you think you were you daft git." I spat and he rubbed the back of his head smiling and shrugged.

"I honestly do not know." He said and I scowled and looked forward.

"Arthur why are you in such a bad mood?" Emily whined and I scrunched my face.

"I'm not in a bad mood."

"Yes you are."

"Am not."

"Oh come on smile once for me? It'd make me so happy." She said smiling and I frowned but looked up at her pleading eyes and smiled begrudgingly.

"Yay! Iggy smiled!" She said loudly and the teacher glared at her before standing and walking out of the room.

"I'll be back ok?" She said walking out.

"Hey I'll be back to." Emily said walked out just moments after the teacher left.

"Arthur! Ma chère!" Francis called and I turned to look at him.

"What do you want frog face?" I asked sneering and he smiled.

"You love her!"

"What?"

"You love Emily."

"You are on drugs." I returned and he frowned.

"But It is the truth!" He exclaimed and Antonio nodded.

"Do you want to hold her and love her and protect her?" He asked and I blushed and looked away.

"None of your business."

"_Mein gott_! The so un-awesome Eyebrows is in love with the Awesome Emily!" Gilbert exclaimed and I glared at him.

"I'm not in love." I said bitterly and they all laughed.

"We'll see _Mon ami_ because here she comes." Francis said and I scowled.

"Hey Iggy why do you look so PO'd?" She asked sitting next to me.

"No reason."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I'm fine you git!" I exclaimed and she frowned.

"You need a hug." She said diving down and clutching my waist laying her head on my chest. I blushed and tried to pull her off of me, but to no avail as she is stronger than me.

"Hey Antonio?"

"Yes Francis?"

"Have you ever seen someone who is_ En amour_?"

"_¡Sí! ¡Sí! He de hecho él tiene razón en fr_-"

"Belt up you bloody gits!" I exclaimed and they all stopped talking and Emily looked up at me innocently.

"Get off of me!" I said and she retreated her hands and looked over at Antonio who was beckoning her. She stood and walked over to him he smiled and let her sit next to him on the floor where he was currently residing.

"You look stunning today." He said kissing her hand and I felt heat rise in my ears.

"Thank you!" She exclaimed a light blush rising in her cheeks.

"Yes, I have to agree with Antonio mon amour you look simply amazing."

"Pretty Awesome if you ask me." Gilbert said coming up from behind her.

"Thanks you guys!" She exclaimed smiling at all of them.

"Arthur how do you think she looks?" Francis asked and I blushed deeper.

"She looks bloody fine you prats." I answered and her smile wavered for a moment before it was replaced with an even brighter one. Francis turned to her and winked at me before starting to ask her a question.

"Would you be interested in-"

"She isn't!" I exclaimed before he could finish and they all looked at me startled. Without saying a word I walked over to Emily grabbed her hand and walked out.

"Iggy can we just leave detention like that?" She asked and I scowled and shrugged in response.

I think I'm going crazy.

* * *

**Favorite, follow, and review! Please don't flame! Thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Warning: Character OOC! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters!**

* * *

I was jealous. Bloody jealous, I can't believe I did that. Just the possibility that she might do something with those idiots made me angry.

_**Time Skip.**_  
_**May 6th**_  
_**Prom is May 18th**_  
"Arthur why are we in town?" Emily asked peering at me curiously and I frowned.

"I just wanted to window shop a little." I commented and she nodded as we neared a dress shop.

"You wear dresses?" She asked and I looked at her and scowled.

"What I do in my free time is none of your business.", I growled and she giggled as we walked in.

"Ooooooh! All of these dresses are so pretty!" She said moving to look at all of them I smiled and watched as she flitted from dress to dress checking price tags and looking at the backs and fronts of dressed.

"Iggy these dresses are like so totally awesome!" She yelled and I smiled and walked to her.

"I can barely afford to breathe in here!" She exclaimed as I made my way over to her she was fingering a blue dress it was beautiful American flag blue as I've dutifully nicknamed it. The dress was beautiful though and it would look even better on her.

"Do you like this one?" I asked quietly and she smiled.

"It's a dress fit for a hero." She murmured longing filled her eyes as she stared at it and played with the glittering beads that adorned the top of the dress.

"Would you like to try that on?" A salesperson asked suddenly appearing behind us.

"Yes!" She exclaimed quickly and I sighed as she looked over at me pleadingly.

"Sure just be quick with it you bloody git." I said and she smiled as the sales-lady grabbed the dress and led her to a dressing room. My plan is going perfectly, you see a few days ago after Matthew asked me to take Emily to the prom I confided in the strange girl Elizaveta that I was going to attempt to take Emily to prom, being a girl she wanted in. Now we have a bloody plan, I'm supposed to buy her the perfect dress and they'll take care of the rest. In the meantime I should see how Emily is doing. I walked towards the dressing rooms and avoided all the purses strewn all the over the place.

"Oh Iggy! Look!" Emily exclaimed walking out of the stall she was in. I looked up from my trek across the purse littered floor and my mouth went dry. To put it simply:  
Emily  
Looked  
Gorgeous.

No questions asked . The end. The blue in the dress made her blue eyes pop even more and also wonderfully contrasted her skin tone. She smiled when she saw me and walked over careful not to trip on the bottom.

"Arthur how do I look?" She asked loudly smiling at me I looked at her and smirked.

"I personally think you'd look better in a paper bag but that's just me." I said callously and she turned around and smiled.

"He thinks it looks good on me!" She said and I scowled.

"Are you going to buy it?" The sales lady asked and she deflated.

"I can't..." She said I frowned at her sad face.

"Come on! Take that off and let's go home or something of that sort I'm tired." I said and she looked at me and smiled before walking back inside the dressing room. A moment later she emerged again as she shrugged on her jacket.

"Wait outside I think I dropped my wallet." I said and she nodded. I watched as she walked out and walked towards the sales lady.

"How much is that dress?" I asked fingering my wallet and she smiled.

"600$" she said and my jaw dropped.

"Six hundred?" I asked and she nodded.

"Alright... Do you take credit?" I asked and she smiled and walked towards the cash register.

"Is she your girlfriend?" She asked with a smile as I handed her my card.

"N-n-no what would give you such an idea." I stuttered blushing and she laughed.

"Just the way she blabbered on about you while we walked to the dressing room." She said with a smile and I shook my head.

"No and would you mind keeping the dress here, A girl with ash brown hair and green eyes should be in to pick it up." I said and she nodded and smiled I walked out and looked around for Emily spotting her on the bench.

"Emily!" I exclaimed and she looked up at me and smiled.

"Wanna get some ice cream?" I asked and she smiled and nodded.

As we walked she turned to me questioningly. "Arthur, will you ever forget me?" She asked and I was startled by the question.

"Excuse me?"

"Will you ever forget me? I mean I expect it'd be hard to forget someone so awesome and heroic like me but I wanna be sure." She said looking at me and I shrugged.

"I don't suppose I will not purposefully." Truth is I'll never forget her but I couldn't say that out loud now could I?

"I won't forget you." She said quietly and I looked at her surprised.

"You won't?"

"Yeah, how long have you been my friend a long time. You've fed Me and Matt more times than I can count on my hand. It's only natural you have a special place in my heart." She said her hands deep in her jacket pocket her hair flying back because of the wind.

"Why did we run out of detention the other day?" She asked and I shrugged.

"Why, did the teacher chew you out today?" I asked looking over at her and she shook her head.

"No, Antonio asked me about it." She said smiling.

"I don't like him."

"I can tell. Why don't you like him?"

"Just problems from our past." I said and She nodded as we approached the ice cream shop. I held open the door for her and she smiled and walked in.

"Can I have a sundae?" She asked smiling and I nodded as she dug whatever spare money she had from her pocket.

"Um, here I dunno if this'll cover it." She said beaming at me as she handed me the money. I took the money and walked up to the counter ordering our respective ice creams. In only a moment I was handed our ice creams and I brought them back to our table.

"Here you go." I said handing it to her and she smiled.

"Thanks Iggy!" She exclaimed and I frowned.

"My name is Arthur."

"Not to me!" She said shovelling a spoonful of ice cream into her mouth. I watched as chocolate fudge stained her face.

"You are such a mess!"

"Am not! I just happen to enjoy food in a different way than you do!" She yelled and I sighed and grabbed a napkin leaning across the table and wiping her face. Pink stained her sun kissed skin as she smiled.

"Thanks Ig!" She said and I nodded and took a bit of my ice cream on my spoon.

"So the army?"

"How many times have we had this discussion?" She asked and I shrugged and rubbed my arms suddenly cold.

"I just wish it wasn't so final." I said looking down blushing.

"Arthur. I'm just going to enlist and maybe I won't be needed somewhere far from here." She offered putting a spoonful of ice cream in her mouth and I sighed.

"I don't want you to leave me." I said quietly and she looked up from her ice cream her eyes full of childlike innocence.

"I won't really be gone. I'll be back if you really need me." She said shrugging and I laughed.

"I'm not sure that it works like that."

"It should."

"Well it doesn't you git!" I said a she frowned.

"What is up with you lately?"

"I'm just on edge. Everyone's nervousness about prom has rubbed off on me."

"Oh." She said finishing the conversation. For the rest of the time we sat in silence basically enjoying each others company. I observed her smiling constantly but the look in her eyes betraying the originally seen happiness. I could make her happy, if only I could keep her from going and enlisting. From leaving me, how many days do we have left together? 12 more days, unless I can somehow convince her to stay with me. I can still remember the night that her and Matt lost their parents. I can still remember the day she figured out that I was a boy and she was a girl. I have to make Prom the best night of her life.

"Emily." I said out loud and she looked up at me and smiled.

"Mhm?"

"Um... When you leave. If you do," I said and she raised her eyebrow slightly at the word if.

"Wait for me." I said looking at her and she stopped raising her spoon to her mouth and tilted her head in a way that looked so adorable.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean," I said pausing to take a breath. "Don't forget about me when you go." I said and she smiled.

"Didn't we already discuss this?" She asked again and I sighed.

'I don't mean it that way I mean don't fall in love.' I thought but I could never say that to her.

"Arthur." She said and I looked up at her.

"Don't forget me either. I'll be back for you, just like a hero," She said her eyes twinkling. "Anyways, we shouldn't talk about these things anyways I only have 13 more days maybe one or two more." She said and I sighed.

"There is no talking you out of this is there?"

"No." She said pushing back her ice cream.

"Wanna take a walk?" I asked and she nodded.

After a few moments she looked up at me and smiled. "Hey Iggy we tell each other everything don't we?" She asked and I nodded.

"Yes I suppose we do." I answered my heart fluttering as she walked closer to me.

"Ok, i've never told anyone this alright?" She said looking at me and I nodded.

"Alright what is it spit it out." I said and she held out her pinky, I sighed and grabbed in linking it with mine my stomach doing absolute flip flops in my stomach.

"Ok I've never had my first kiss." She said and I looked down at her shocked.

"But didn't that boy Su kiss you in 10th grade?" I asked and she frowned.

"I just told you that to make you jealous. Plus he's gay." She said and I laughed my cheeks tinged red.

"Jealous of what?"

"The fact that I'd been kissed and you hadn't and it worked I still can't believe you walked right up to him and punched him poor guy must've been so confused." She said laughing and I scratched my head.

"That punk phase was an odd time in my life I have to admit." I said and she laughed.

"Are you kidding? Back than I had the biggest crush on you!" She exclaimed and I felt my face grow several times warmer.

"You did?"

"Yeah, it was just a phase though." She said her usual enthusiasm still intact.

"Oh." I said slight disappointment adorning my tone.

"Can I tell you something?" I asked as we walked by a park.

"Of course."

"I've never been kissed either." I said and she laughed.

"But what about that girl who was in love with you or something. She had a weird name." She said puzzled and I shook my head.

"No she was nice." 'But she wasn't you.' I finished in my head.

"We should get back home sometime." She said and I rubbed her hair earning myself an annoyed growl.

We walked in silence but I could tell she was deep in thought because of the way her lips pursed and her eyes were narrowed. We walked in silence until we got to a pole and I had to pull her out of the way to help her avoid being smashed in the face.

"Thank you." She said smiling her cheeks red.

"It's no problem." I said just noticing how she was pressed up against me and my arms were around her. It was perfect.

"Anyways." She said pulling herself away.

Was perfect. We again, walked in silence. What was going on in that head of hers?

"Remember Coach Hay?" She asked and I laughed and nodded.

"Yes. Why did you hate him?"

"He called me fat."

"Really?"

"Yes you never knew? Why do you think I was so bent on getting revenge on him?" She asked and I shrugged.

"He called you fat and you never told me?!"

"I didn't think it was so important."

"It would be important to me! No one just insults you like that except for me!" I yelled and she laughed.

"I feel special!"

"You are!" I said and she laughed and leaned down on my arm. 'In so many ways I wish I could tell you.' I thought and I heard my phone ding.

"I forgot I even had this." I said pulling it out of my pocket.

"You have 1 new message." I read and I clicked a button and it opened itself.

"Bonjour mon ami! How are you? Did you tell miss Amérique about how you are in amour with her?" I read and I scowled as Emily tried to read the text over my shoulder.

"No you bloody frog! And how did you get my number?!" I typed sending it angrily.

"You sure look happy!" Emily said smiling and I frowned.

"It's that bloody frog." I said and she laughed.

"He really bugs you doesn't he?" She asked the end of her sentence being marked with a high pitched 'DING!'

"Why not? If you are in love with her you should tell her! And how I got this number is Un secret monsieur Angleterre!"

"I don't speak French you bloody Frog!"

"What did he ever do to you?" She asked watching me mash the buttons on my phone and I scowled.

"I just hate him. I guess you could say it comes naturally." I said and she nodded.

"Oh and you aren't fat." I said smiling at her softly and she smiled.

"I know!" She exclaimed smoothing down her shirt before unbuttoning it.

"W-w-what are you doing?" I asked blushing and she smiled.

"It's hot I'm just tying it." She said and I heard a ding and sighed.

"I apologise mon cheri! Why must you so adamantly refuse to tell Miss Amèrique you love her?"

"She's leaving. I can't tell her before she leaves. It'll break both our hearts and I can't do that to us. I'd rather her never know and be ok never knowing than know and never be ok knowing." I said and I sent it with a sigh.

"Whoa Artie what's up with you?" Emily asked and I looked at her my mouth going dry once again. Her shirt was tied and looked as if it were not a shirt anymore but simply substituting for a bra, And it did a fine job.

"How much time do you have?"

"Depends on who's asking. For you all the time you need for Mattie and Peter the same. I'm an amazing hero like that." She said as we neared my house.  
*Ding*  
"Oh."

"How bloody insightful! Aren't you from the nation of love or whatever?!" I typed shoving my phone into my pocket.

"Arthur are you going to prom?" Emily asked and I shrugged.

"Depends on if the girl I ask says yes." I answered curtly and she frowned.

"They better." She said cracking her knuckles with an evil gleam in her eye.

We walked inside and saw Peter and Matt playing sorry.

"I WIN!" Peter cried and Emily laughed as he saw her.

"EMILY GUESS WHAT HAPPENED TO ME TODAY!" He cried running to her.

"What happened dear?" She asked kneeling down so she could look him in the eye, she smoothed his hair out of his face and kissed his cheek.

"Today! My teacher she told us to write an essay about our role model and so I asked her if I could write about a few people so I wrote two! Because I didn't just wanna write one! And I wrote one about you and one about Matt!" He said smiling and I smiled and watched the excitement pouring out of his eyes as he babbled to her about how his day was.

"Can I read it?" She asked and he nodded and ran off to find it.

"I feel so freaking special!" She exclaimed and I laughed.

"He loves you guys. All I ever here is 'Where's Emily? Can we play Monopoly with Matt?'" Arthur said mimicking Peter's voice.

"Here Emily!" He yelled running towards her and she grabbed the piece of paper.  
"My role model is Emily. She is like my sister. She makes me food sometimes and she watches movies with me. She is just like sister to me, because whenever I fall asleep she takes me up to her room and lets me sleep while she sleeps on the couch. Emily is really pretty and sometimes," she stopped here and giggled. "She makes boys whistle at her and Arthur gets mad at them. Whenever I get home she gives me a hug and calls me 'dear' and 'honey'. Whenever I'm sad she hugs me and whenever I'm happy so is she. One day I'm gonna marry Emily! She promised! Emily is my role model because she can make Arthur smile. I love Emily!" She finished with tears in her eyes.

"Aw I love you to Peter!" She said flinging her arms around Peter. Great, my brother told Emily he loved her before I did and declared that he was going to marry her. Way to go Pete.

*DING*

"I can't tell you what to do. It's all up to you now." I read and I sighed and shoved my phone into my pocket.

"Listen it's getting late-"

"It's 8."

"Who cares I'm tired." She said and we all looked at her.

About 4 hours later.  
"Artie! Iggy!" I heard someone yell and I rubbed my eyes waking up.

"What is it?"

"I'm scared." I heard Emily say and I sighed.

"Come on in." I said and she raced over to me.

"Can I sleep with you?" She asked and I blushed although she can't see me in the dark.

"Why?"

"There's a ghost." She dead panned and I sighed and moved my covers. She climbed in and settled herself right next to me.

"There are no ghosts in my house." I whispered and she smiled.

"In my room there are."

"You're crazy. Now sleep." I ordered and she nodded and turned around she laid her head in my neck and curled her body so my body was acting like a shield for hers. I felt the need to put my arms around her and protect her I decided against it in the end and closed my eyes falling into a deep sleep.

No matter what happens in the end, I think I've fallen in love.

* * *

**All the frickin fluff!**

**No flames please!**

**Review, Favourite, and follow!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Warning**: **Characters may be OOC  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters!**

* * *

"Arthur wake up."

"Mmm."

"Arthur?"

"Mhm?"

"Wake up Emily we have to get ready for school."

"Mm'k." I answered opening my eyes. Only seeing darkness startled I looked down and saw a star in my face. I pulled back and saw that Emily was curled into me still clutching my shirt.

"Emily." I said attempting to shake her off of me. She rubbed her face into  
my chest and I blushed as she lifted her face.

"Don't let go of me." She said climbing ever higher her face buried in my neck.

"We have to go to school Emily!" I said trying desperately to push her away from me.

"No we don't we could just stay here all day. It's so nice and warm." She said moving her legs so that they were intertwined with mine.

"Emily!" I yelled trying my hardest not to stutter or let it sound strangled.

"What?"

"Get off of me you insufferable git!"

"What if I don't want to?"

"Not an option!" I yelled and I felt her sigh and shivered at the warmth. She stirred and suddenly lifted herself so she was sitting on her knees. I blushed deeply and watched as she yawned and lifted her hands her eyes tiredly half lidded her, large shirt slipped off of one shoulder, and her hair only mussed a bit so she looked perfect. I didn't think anyone could look this beautiful when they were waking up but apparently I was wrong.

"Ya just gonna sit around and stare all day? We gotta dressed eyebrows!" Emily said smiling.

Emily's POV!

I smiled at Arthur's red face and wondered why he was so warm all the time.

"Are you sure you aren't sick Artie?" I asked crawling across the bed towards him. He backed up and I frowned and raised my eyebrows.

"Here let me check your temperature." I said getting closer I pressed my head against his and my heart fluttered a bit at our distance.

"Emily you berk. Move away from me." He said and I nuzzled out noses together and laughed moving back.

"You definitely aren't sick! Just grumpy." I said moving off of his bed I looked back and he scowled at me.

"Can I wear some of your clothes?" I asked and he shook his head and mussed his hand through his hair.

"Of course let me get you some." He said standing and I smiled and observed him while he got clothes. If Arthur is anything he is adorably lanky it's just so cute!

"Here I'll leave so you can get dressed be quick with it." Arthur said tossing some clothes towards me. I looked at what he gave me and found a V-Neck Queen shirt and some black skinny jeans. I don't exactly think these'll match my jacket, but oh well!

"Arthur where did you put my jacket?" I asked after getting dressed and he peeked his head into the doorway of his room.

"I put it in the wash because it was disgusting." He said and I stared at him for a moment.

"Oh well alright than." I said and he walked in and sat next to me noticing my slightly somber expression.

"What's wrong?" He asked looking concerned and I looked at him surprised.

"Nothing!" I said smiling and he stared at me and raised a thick eyebrow.

"You look fine without the jacket if that's what your worried about." He said and I laughed.

"Ya think I don't know that? It's just cold."

"GUYS WE NEED TO LEAVE!" Matt called and I shrugged and smiled.

"It's just cold." I said repeated and he looked confused as he stood as if he was trying to figure something out. I stood and walked past him plastering a smile onto my face. As we walked down his hallway and down the stairs I felt him put his arm around my waist and I laid my head on his shoulder.

"You are so warm Artie." I coo'd and I felt him shiver, he must be cold to. Once we got to the bottom of the stairs we saw that Peter and Matt were both ready.

"I should've known my jerk brother was going to end up making us late!" Peter yelled flinging the door open and Matt laughed and followed him out, Arthur and I soon behind.

"He's just like yoooou!" I said smiling and Arthur scowled and turned around to lock his door.

"He's nothing like me."

"Well I mean you both love me, you both are opinionated, and you both are so adorable!" I said as he walked to his car with me.

"I'm not adorable." He growled out as he swung into his car. The ride to school was uneventful and quiet, we dropped off Peter and got to school without a hitch. Once we got to school I followed Arthur to his locker and leaned on it smiling.

"I wish we had more classes together Artie."

"Arthur is my name. Not Artie, not Iggy, and not eyebrows." He said angrily and I laughed.

"Whatever you say Iggy!" I exclaimed and I heard him sigh in frustration. We both looked up as the bell rung and I smiled.

"I'll meet you after the questions!" I called and he nodded, I walked after him and detoured at the bathroom.

"Arthur!" I heard someone call and I peeked out of the bathroom.

"What do you want." He stated more than asked and I frowned. He sounds angry, I wonder why?

"Why do you still hang out with that mouse, what's her name isn't it like Emily or something lame like that?" She said and I felt anger rise inside of me. I am not a mouse! And yes my freaking name is Emily!

"What are you talking about?" He asked and I smiled.

"You know what we're talking about you could do a million times better than that rat." I heard one say and I flinched and scowled cracking my knuckles.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me. When you gonna ditch her?"

"I'm not planning on ever 'ditching'," he said putting quotes around ditching. "Her whatever gave you the idea that I would do something of that sort?" He asked and she laughed.

"Your rich she's poor. That's it. She isn't good enough for you."

"I beg your pardon, but if anyone isn't good enough for anyone it's me for her certainly. I can only assume you know nothing about Emily since you've automatically assumed she's a bad person because she is poor correct? you also deemed her not good enough for me without consulting me first. Now since you all have decided to come and inform me of this I can honestly say I know she's better than all three of you combined. She's wonderful honestly. Now if you all will come with me and so kindly explain to my homeroom teacher why I'm late Or you could come and explain to Emily why I can't take her home since this is my third tardy and I will get detention. You choose." He said crossing his arms and I felt my heart beat faster. How sweet. Cautiously I walked out of the bathroom wary of Arthur and started down the hall towards my homeroom. I walked In and the class was chaotic. I saw Elizaveta the girl who films us and saw she was waving me over along with a blonde haired green eyes girl.

"Hello." I said sitting next to them and they both smiled at me widely.

"Can we do your make up for the dance?" Eliza asked and I smiled and shook my head.

"Dude I can't go." I said and they both looked at each other.

"You have to go!" The blonde one pleaded and I looked at her oddly.

"Do I know you?"

"No, my name is Bella!" She said shaking my hand amiably.

"I'm Emily! And I'm a hero!" I exclaimed and she smiled.

"Well anyways, Emily you have to go!" Elizaveta yelled.

"Why!?"

"Because your Prince Charming will be there." She said dreamily and I laughed.

"Maybe my Prince Charming is the McDonalds I'm planning on gorging myself on." I said and they both shook their heads.

"Besides I don't have enough money to afford to buy a dress."

"We'll take care of that! Don't you worry your pretty little head my darling!" She exclaimed and I sighed.

"I haven't bought a ticket."

"We'll cover that!" They said and I looked at them and smiled.

"Well ok.. If you've got everything covered than yeah I'm in." I said nodding and smiling. As soon as I said this it set them off and they both started to excitedly chatter and make plans.

After School!  
Arthur's POV  
"Arthur!" I heard someone call as I walked to our classroom, I turned and saw Emily running down the hall towards me. I stopped and waited for her to stop running and stand next to me.

"Guess what Iggy!"

"I thought I told you not to call me that." I said angrily and she smiled and hugged me.

"I'm going to prom!" She yelled and I smiled a bit and hugged her back.

"That's great!" I exclaimed and she smiled.

"Are you gonna go?"

"No."

"But, why?"

"I have to watch Peter."

"Matt can watch Peter!" She said and I shook my head and put my hands on her shoulders.

"I can't go." I said and she pouted and her eyes welled up with tears.

"Bloody hell! Don't cry!" I yelled watching closely as her shoulders shook with sobs.

"They're not even real tears!" I cried out after watching her for a moment and she smiled and wiped off he eyes.

"I guess you know me better than anyone else, only person these babies ever haven't fooled." She said and I rolled my eyes.

"Anyways, I can't go to the dance. Period." I said seriously and she frowned.

"It'll be no fun without you."

"I know you'll have fun." I said ruffling her hair and she scowled.

"Well who'll be my date than?" She asked and I startled and looked down at her as we walked.

"I don't know!"

"I'll have to ask Liz about it." She said and I shrugged.

"Just promise me you'll have fun?" I asked stinking my pinky out and she laughed.

"Of course I will! What kind of hero can't have fun at their own prom?" She asked and I laughed.

"So you wanna take me to McDonalds today? I found five bucks!" She said and I laughed and nodded as she walked into the classroom. I waited silently and tried to keep my mind off of Emily, ironically that just caused me to think of her more. Mainly I thought about what those girls had said earlier, I'm to good for her?

"Hey umm. Arthur it's your turn." Emily said and I frowned.

"This is the first time you've called me Arthur." I said quirking my eyebrows and she smiled.

"It's a very sophisticated name. So I should start using it to sound more sophisticated!" She exclaimed and I shook my head and walked into the classroom.

"Hello Arthur!" Elizaveta said and I nodded.

"So what are the plans for the dance?" I asked and she smiled.

"Your going to meet her their. Bella and I are going to do her make up and you have the dress provided and the only thing you need to do is buy a tux. And make sure you know what your going to say to her." She said and I shook my head.

"What if she doesn't like me back?" I asked and she shook her head.

"It'll only be another day or two of awkward if she doesn't." She returned and I scowled at the ground as she turned on the camera.

"Ok, so Arthur, who is your favourite teacher."

"Mrs. Lilian." I answered and Elizaveta smiled.

"That's what Emily said! You two must really be in sync!" She exclaimed and I shook my head.

"Ok what is your best memory from Hetalia high?" And I shook my head.

"I've always wondered why its called Hetalia."

"I think the founder was some stupid Italian." She answered and I nodded.

"Um, Emily and I put fliers in every locker telling everyone that, that bloody frog Francis had herpes. He didn't get any for about two months my sources tell me." I said smiling.

"How did you get away with that?"

"I'm so stealthy I'm like a Double 0 ninja." I said and she laughed.

"So it was with Emily?" She asked and I laughed and scratched the back of my head.

"I don't do a lot without her. I mean I slept with her last night!" I said and Elizaveta lowered the camera and stared at me for a moment.

"I-i-I... That's not what I... And bloody hell!" I yelled. "She was afraid of a ghost and slept in my bed!" I said and she nodded.

"That makes sense!"

"I don't want to hear it." I said angrily and she laughed.

"I think that's enough for today you may leave!" She declared dismissing me and I scowled and waved as I walked out.

"Hey- hello Arthur!" Emily called walking over to me.

"Why are you calling me Arthur?"

"I just feel like it was high time I grew up a little." She said straightening her posture and I frowned.

"And we don't need to go to McDonalds actually... We can have caviar or some expensive crap like that." She said and I looked down at her.

"Five dollar caviar?" I asked and she blushed and looked down.

"How much does caviar cost?"

"In the 40, 50 dollar range." I said snd she blushed.

"I guess I was off by a bit wasn't I?" She said and I nodded.

"Alright than. Let us get into your car and drive home." She said choppily like a robot and I looked at her oddly.

"Why are you acting like this?"

"Like what?"

"This!" I exclaimed and she frowned an slumped forward.

"I just wanted to be good enough for you." She said and I looked down at her surprised.

"What?" I sputtered blushing and she frowned.

"Well I hope you aren't mad at me but I heard those girls this morning and now I'm really worried that maybe your gonna ditch me because I'm poor to even be a hero." She said looking up at me her eyes wide and innocent.

I laughed and shook my head. "You have nothing to worry about. I promise." I said reassuringly and she smiled.

"Good because its to late to ditch me now."

"I'm well aware of that. No matter how many times I ditched you, you still came back. I have accepted my fate." I said and she punched my arm and laughed. After that we just slipped into a comfortable silence and walked outside together.

"Hey! I haven't seen your brothers in forever! Where did they go?" She asked loudly and I sighed.

"I don't really communicate with them so I have to say I have absolutely no clue whatsoever." I said and she pouted.

"But I liked him. Dylan was nice! He tried to kiss me once." She said and I looked down at her.

"Well dude have you seen him? Pretty hot if you ask me!" She yelled and I frowned and turned away from her.

"He's truly amazing." I said exasperated and she looked over at me.

"Iggy?" She said and I frowned.

"What do you want you wanker?" I bit as I slid into my car and she smiled.

"I like you more personally." She said and I swallowed and my cheeks reddened. I didn't say anything for a moment and focused on driving straight.

"Would it be alright if we skipped McDonalds today? I have to bake a cake to practice for cooking class." I said quietly and she smiled.

"I dunno that depends on if I can help you? Just so we know you won't burn down the house or something." She said and I scowled as we pulled into the my driveway.

"Hey Iggy!" Emily said and we both for our of the car and walked into my house.

"Yes?"

"Thanks for the clothes today and thanks for sleeping with me. I swear there is a ghost in there!" She shouted and I sighed and shook my head.

"You can just keep those clothes they look better on you than they do on me anyways."

"Dude for real? I'm coming over there to hug you man!" She yelled running to hug me but she slipped along the way and smashed her face in the concrete.

"Ow. That hurt!" She yelled standing again staggering around. I walked over to steady her and lifted her chin pulling her face closer to mine, I looked at her and made sure she didn't have any cuts are injuries.

"It looks like you scraped up your cheek." I said suddenly realising how close our faces were and how beautiful she looked with the way the sun was hitting her.

"Thanks Iggy!" She said smiling flitting back towards the door. I sighed and ran a hand through my hair following her.

"Hi Matt!" Emily called and I heard a muffled reply before a more triumphant voice rung out.

"CHECKMATE!" It was Peter. Definitely Peter.

"Alright Iggs! What do we need to make a hunger satisfying mind blowingly americanly awesome cake?" She said and I groaned and walked towards the kitchen.

"Americanly isn't a word and neither is blowingly. Stop butchering the English language." I commanded and she smiled and stuck her tongue out.

"I'll say whatever americanly mind-blowingly awesome new words I want to!" She yelled and I walked into the kitchen managing to avoid answering her lest my brain explode. She tied an apron around her waist and I watched a she dusted her hair back. She looked gorgeous. No matter what I've said before I can't be falling in love with her. I'm not falling in love with her.

I can't fall in love with her.

* * *

**Read**,** review, favourite and follow! Thanks!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Warning: Characters may be OOC  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters!**  
**A/N: THANK YOU GUYS FOR THE REVIEWS! You all are great! Thank you so much!**

* * *

Walking towards her I picked up a clip from the counter and put it into her hair.

"There this'll help keep your bangs out of your face." I said and she smiled.

"Thank you!" She said smiling and I scowled.

"The ingredients are on this list." I said and she smiled and took the list from me.

"Ok we need eggs, flour, sugar, baking soda, salt, butter, and milk." She read off and I nodded and grabbed everything from the cabinets and fridge.

"How does it say to mix them?"

"In a bowl?" She answered squinting at the paper and I frowned and looked at it.

"I didn't put down any measurements." I said and she smiled.

"Guess we'll have to wing it than won't we Iggy?" She said smiling I swear I heard a BING! As her smiled lit up the room.

"This isn't going to end well for us." I said and she nodded.

"You are right."

"Shall we start?"

"We shall." With a smile she whipped out a bowl and some whisks and started to open the flour pouring some in a bowl a cloud of flour flying into her face. She coughed and waved a hand in front of her face clearing the air and showed the bowl to me.

"What do you think about this?" She asked and I scowled.

"I think it looks like way too much." I said scowling and she smiled and nodded. How the hell does she manage to smile through everything? It's such a beautiful smile.

"Now we should melt the butter." I said and she stared at me.

"How?"

"By breathing on it. I'm sure if you breath on it long enough it'll melt!" I said sarcastic venom lacing my words and she looked at me blankly.

"Stick it into the microwave." I said and she nodded and out the butter into a bowl and stuck it into the microwave.

"Ok now how many eggs do you think should go in?" She asked and I nodded and thought.

"I think the teacher said five but I'm not sure." I said and she nodded and grabbed the eggs cracking them in the bowl.

"That was easy!" She said and I sighed.

"Emily, there aren't supposed to be egg shells." I said and she looked down at the maimed eggs and rolled up imaginary sleeves. She quickly plunged her hands in and pulled out some drippy shells throwing them down onto the counter she quickly plunged back in and grabbed a few more.

"Well I guess that solves that problem."  
I said watching my eyes wide as she quickly picked out some tiny shells.

"I think I got 'em all!" She said and I peeked in and nodded.

"Next we put the sugar in with the flour." I said and she grabbed the sugar bag as we heard the microwave go off. We slid the butter in with the eggs and she smiled at me.

"Ok," she said pouring in laborious amounts of sugar, "Now what?"

"I think about a tablespoon of baking soda." I said and she grabbed a spoon and scooped in some baking powder.

"I think we put in the same amount of salt." I said gesturing towards the shaker and she shook some onto the spoon and dumped it in.

"Ok what next?"

"Mix it with the eggs and butter." I said and she nodded and grabbed the bowl with eggs and butter pouring it into the mixture in the larger bowl. She mixed it as I got out a cake tin.

"Ok let us pour in the batter!" She exclaimed pouring it into the tin. I looked at the paper and saw that I wrote down the temperature and time quickly putting it into the oven.

"Ok now let me look at your cheek." I said walking towards her and she swatted me away.

"I'm fine I'm fine! Don't worry about me!" She said and I laughed.

"That's basically my job." I said and she smiled and hugged me I patted her back awkwardly and felt her sigh.

"Iggy?"

"I told you not to call me that."

"Do you think we'd be such good friends if my parents were... Um.. Here." She said unable to say that they were dead.

"I would like to say that yes we would but that all depends."

"Oh ok." She said looking forlorn and I walked to be beside her.

"What's wrong?"

"It's just.. Don't laugh?"

"I won't of course not!"

"I really miss my parents." She said sighing and relaxing in my arms. I could here Matthew and Peter chatting in the next room but it was almost like they weren't. It was almost like every person was gone and it was just me and Emily holding each other. Not knowing what to say I patted her arm awkwardly and she nestled her head into my chest.

"Is that ok?" She asked and I nodded as she pulled back.

"I mean I know I have to stay strong for Matthew but its so hard sometimes. He looks so much like mom did, and he acts so much like dad." She said trailing off and I shook my head.

"Emily. You may have to be strong and not cry in front of Matthew.. But I promise you don't have to be strong for me." I said and she smiled as tears pooled in the corner of her eyes.

"Hey Arthur?" She said and I looked at her again.

"Yes?"

"Can we have icing?" Wow. Way to completely ruin the moment.

"Whatever you want you twit." I said and she smiled and grabbed some confectionary sugar and grabbed the milk again.

"What are we supposed to put in icing?" She asked and I shrugged and grabbed the sugar opening the bag and pouring a bunch into the bowl.

"Does That look about right?"

"Looks pretty good." She answered nodded and I grabbed the milk and some vanilla and put a drop or two of vanilla in before putting about two cups of milk in.

"We need a mixer." I said and she turned around searched for one.

"Found one Iggy!" She said handing it to me and I plugged it in and turned it on plunging it into the mixture causing it to splatter everywhere.

"WOOH! Icing party!" Emily yelled and I sighed and wiped some icing off of my cheek.

"Yes well. Now all we have to do is wait." I said and she sighed and watched me for a moment it was like she was trying to figure something out.

"What are you staring at you wanker." I said and she laughed walked forward cupping my chin her tongue darting out quickly.

"You had icing. On your cheek." She said smiling a light blush dusting her beautiful face. I felt my face gross at least a thousand times hotter and pushed her away.

"What do you think your doing?" I asked and she smiled and cocked her head.

"You had icing on your cheek and icing Is way to good to be wasted." She mock lectured feigning a stern expression and I rolled my eyes earning a smile.

"And it is only right that I save this mind blowingly awesome from its wasted fate." She said giggling and I shook my head.

"Just don't do it again." I said and she nodded and stood next to me.

"It is really good Iggy. I think even you'll like it." She commented sucking some extra off of her finger. She got some on her finger and offered it to me I pushed her hand away and she shrugged thinking.

"It's missing something." She said and I shook my head.

"What would that be?"

"Butter." She said grabbing another stick and shoving it into the microwave.

"You Americans." I said spitefully and and made a face.

"You Brits!" She said and I stuck my nose up and turned around while she babbled on about something or another. You see, I've devised a simple plan, I'm just going to watch her and figure out all the bad things about her so they'll become overly evident and I will be forced to stop lov- having interest in her. I stood leaning on the counter and watched her walk to the microwave and take out the butter spilling some on her hand.

"Emily the point of melting the butter for icing is to actually have butter left when you get to the bowl." I pointed out and she stuck her tongue out at me. Thing number one! Her childishness! Aha! No way that she can fool me into falling love with her by being utterly perfect!

"Hey Arthur." She said and I looked up at her. Flour stuck in her hair and eyelashes looking so pretty.

"Come here." I said and she did a double take at my gentle tone but did as I asked her to.

"You have flour all in your hair it's unbecoming." I said running my hand through her hair and she sighed.

"You think everything is unbecoming." She answered and I shook my head.

"No not everything." 'Unfortunately.' She turned around and turned on the mixer and mixed in the butter.

"Artie!" She cried and I turned around and sighed at the sight that greeted me.

"Emily. How in the world did you manage to tangle the mixer in your HAIR!?" I yelled my eyes wide and she waved around her arms and generally panicked.

"Emily stop! When you move like this I can't get it out of your hair." I scolded and she stopped and whimpered. I took ahold of it and started to untangle the prongs from her hair.

"Ow! Ow! Stop that hurts!" She cried and I sighed.

"Do you want it out of your hair?" I asked and she nodded tearfully and stopped moving again. I saw it was almost out and gave a slight tug pulling it out of her hair completely. She pouted at me and frowned.

"Can I take a shower Iggy?" She asked and I nodded.

"There are towels on the counter I'll bring some clothes up for you once I get the cake out alright? Now get on you bloody git." I said shoo'ing her out of my kitchen I sighed and sat on the kitchen floor looking at the mess we had made.

"Aw. Emily. I swear you will be the death of me." I said as Matt and Peter walked in.

"Did you all cook again?" Matt asked and Peter wrinkled his nose.

"What is that smell?" He asked and I turned around opened the oven seeing our cake was turning black on the edges. I grabbed an oven mitt and ripped it out of the oven.

"We heard Emily screaming and were wondering what was going on." Matt said smiling amiably and I sighed as I set down the cake.

"She got the umm I can't remember what it's called she got it.. She got it stuck in her hair." I said stumbling over my words and pausing my sentence frequently.

"Brother why are you talking like that?" Peter asked looking at me curiously and I sighed and shook my head.

"I have a problem Peter." I answered smiling and he sat.

"Well as your brother I except responsibility and will let you tell me your problems." He said and I laughed.

"Don't worry about it. It's nothing honest." I said and we all heard Emily walking down the stairs.

"Hey Artie!" Emily called and I looked at her wearing a towel dripping wet.

"E-e-emily what do you think your doing?" I stuttered and she laughed.

"Sorry man I just needed some clothes and a brush!" She said running a hand through her hair. I stood and walked ahead of her into my room and gave her a sweater and some of my jeans.

"Come down when you're ready." I said and she smiled.

"K Aaaaaartie!" She sang and I smiled and shook my head. I'm not in love with her. Stay strong Arthur you can't be in love with her. She's leaving you in only a few days. I walked down my stairs and down the hallway into my kitchen and saw Peter had frosting on his lips and was smiling excitedly and holding the mixer.

"Peter."

"Yes big brother?"

"Who let you have that?"

"Big brother Matthew did." He answered innocently and I crept forward scowling.

"Well five it to me you git!" I exclaimed diving for it and he lept backwards causing me to fall.

"Peter you wanker. Give me the mixer." I yelled and he stuck his tongue out.

"MAKE ME!" He yelled sprinting towards the living room and I scowled and ran after him.

"Hey Art-OOF." I heard Emily say as Peter crashed into her.

"Peter what do you have?"

"Big brother's mixer."

"What should you give back to Iggy?"

"Big brother's mixer." He said handing the device back to me and I watched as she walked over to me. I watched her and saw that she didn't have on the clothes I gave her, she had on a shirt that cut off baring her midriff and she was wearing jean shorts that accentuated every single curve in the best ways possib- what I mean is that she does not look absolutely amazing in those shorts.

"Come help me ice the cake, git." I said and she smiled and ran over to me.

"Dude this is gonna be so mind blowingly awesome!" She exclaimed and I sighed.

"Blowingly isn't a word."

"So?"

"So I would appreciate it if you would stop butchering the English language." I said and she frowned.

"I would appreciate it if you would pull that stick out of your-"

"ARE WE GOING TO ICE THE CAKE?" Peter yelled running in and we nodded. I watch Emily to the cabinet and leave it open as she walked away. Aha! Thing number two, she's a slob! Such an adorable lovely slob.

"Ok come on Iggy! We have to make this friggin cake worthy of a hero."

"As far as I can see there are no heroes around here." I said looking around and she pouted.

"Artie! That wasn't nice!"

"My name is Arthur. I will continue to be mean until you learn my name." I said and she frowned.

"But Arthur is just such a boring name! It's like I say it and wanna fall asleep!" She complained and I sighed.

"Glad you feel that way." I said moving to spread some icing on the cake.

"Well I-I mean n-not that I don't like that name on you it just doesn't fit you." She said waving her hands trying to recover the damage.

"Than what should my name be?" I asked concentrating on spreading the icing around the cake.

"Something exciting and awesome like the name Alfred!"

"That sounds like a butlers name." I said and she laughed.

"It does not! If I were a guy I'd want my name to be Alfred!" She said and I looked at her my eyebrow raised.

"It would not fit you." I commented and she jumped onto the counter and crossed her arms.

"Why not?"

"You need something more exciting and heroic! Like Clark!" I said proud that I had, had a good (maybe impressive even) name for her and she sighed.

"That is superman's name!" Rats, I thought I had heard it somewhere before.

"I just thought it would fit that whole hero thing you're going for." I said and she laughed as I finished icing the cake.

"Of course you did!" She said leaping off of the counter she grabbed my knife and the plate the cake was on.

"Here's to the best!" She said slicing into the cake, she pulled out a piece and held it in her hands looking around for something to set it on, sighing I grabbed a paper towel and put it on the counter for her.

"Here goes nothing." She said grabbing off a bit and popping it into her mouth, with a breathtaking smile she turned to me.

"This tastes like... Absolute crap." She said and she walked to the garbage can and spit it out.

"Stupid git it can't be that bad!" I yelled indignantly picking up a chunk for myself. I popped it into my mouth and immediately regretted it.

"It's amazing." I said cringing inwardly as I swallowed the cake just to prove her wrong.

"In fact It's so amazing it's to good to even finish a slice." I said throwing away the slice she had cut off.

"Help me clean." I said and she smiled and nodded grabbing the eggshells her beautiful hair falling into her face.

"Where do I put these Artie?" She said and I sighed stopping my train of though.

"It's Arthur, And put them in the garbage obviously." I said and she nodded and walked to the garbage can throwing them in silently.

"Where did you find that outfit anyways?" I asked staring at the shirt she was wearing.

"Um. I don't really know." She said staring down at it before looking back at me.

"Do you want me to take it off?" She asked I was taken and I blushed at the question.

'Yes' "No, no keep it on that's more your style anyways." I said and she nodded and grabbed an orange juice from my fridge.

"Your not done cleaning yet." I said angrily and she sighed.

"Heroes don't have to clean!" She whine and I sighed.

"There don't seem to be any heroes around here." I teased and she frowned and grabbed a towel setting to work. She's so beautiful, more beautiful than anyone I've ever seen or ever want to see. What were the only reasons I could up with? Whatever they were they were stupid. I know I can't be in love with her, but she makes it so hard. I'll get through this somehow. I looked up at her again and saw she was making faces at herself in the spot she had made on the counter. Even when she was making grotesque faces like that she looked beautiful, I sighed and turned back around as she looked at me questioningly.

"You ok Iggy?"

"I'm just fine." I answered not looking at her.

Like I said I'll get through this, somehow.

* * *

**Read, review, favourite and follow! Thanks!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Warning**: **Characters may be OOC  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters!**

* * *

**_That night._**

I lay awake in my bed. Not really thinking about anything but not able to sleep. I heard knocking on the door, I walked downstairs and through the kitchen.

"Iggy! Can I come in?" Emily called through the door and I frowned realising I was shirtless.

"Emily?" I said opening the door and I saw her standing on the other side wearing her charismatic grin and her bomber jacket on.

"Hey Iggy." She said and I saw that hr eyes were red.

"Emily?" I asked and she nodded and bit her lip in an oh so tantalising way. I blushed and she shifted her weight her eyes boring into mine.

"You gonna let me in?" She asking smiling and I nodded and opened the door wider for her.

"Thanks Ig." She said striding in past me.

"Emily why are you here?" I asked and she sat on my couch as I walked towards her.

"Well I originally went to McDonalds but I realised sometimes crying in public is a bit embarrassing so I decided to come and cry on you." She said and I sat next to her.

"What's wrong?" I asked and she frowned.

"My moms birthday is tomorrow." She said falling onto me and I ruffled her hair.

"I miss them so much, Yet I can't even cry in my own house. I've gotta be there for Matt." She said and I stroked her hair and felt tears fall onto my chest.

"Emily you don't have to be so strong all the time." I said and she shook her head.

"Yes I do I gotta be there for Matt and for Peter." She said and I grabbed her shoulders and pulled her away from me.

"Emily you can't be there you can't save everybody all the time." I said and she nodded.

"Y-" sob "Yes I can I-I'm a hero!" She cried falling back onto my chest and I stroked her hair again.

"Emily not everyone needs saving," I said and I looked down again and sighed seeing that she wasn't going to answer me.

"If you're so busy saving everyone else than who's going to save  
you?" I asked and she looked up at me her blue eyes full of tears.

"I was hoping you'd be able to take care of that part." She said sobbing as she put her head back down.

"Why did they have to die? Why couldn't I have?" She complained and I stroked her head and kissed the top of t softly. You see, when Emily and Matt were 14 and 12 their parents went to a convention in Michigan on the way back they got into a crash and died. I remember I was with her when the phone call came and when her aunt called and asked if they wanted her to adopt them, when they decided no she decided to send them checks every month. She usually forgets and I basically support them because my parents are never around either, they don't even live here , this is their summer home. I have access to all of our money because we are basically what you would call filthy rich.

"Why did they have to go? I didn't even get to tell them I love them!" She said her shoulders heaving and I hugged her to me and rubbed her back. Everywhere she touched me lit on fire, 'restrain yourself Arthur,' I reminded myself releasing my grip on her.

"I shouldn't be crying about this. Heroes don't cry do they Artie?" She asked and I nodded.

"Everyone cries." I said and she nodded. I felt her fingers tracing patterns on my chest and gasped at how cold her hands were.

"Sorry." She said giggling and I shook my head glad she wasn't crying anymore and was so quickly distracted.

"Didn't bother me that much, git." I said and she smiled and moved up.

"So you don't mind if I keep on doing it?" She asked and I looked down at her and shook my head wiping her tears.

"As long as you don't cry." I reminded and she nodded.

"I promise I won't cry!" She said squeezing her eyes shut and raising her finger and shaking it. I laughed at the sight and shook her shoulders.

"You know Iggy the shirtless look is a good one for you!" She said and I blushed and moved to cover my chest.

"No it's alright." She said stopping my arms and I blushed a deeper red and pulled away from her grip.

"Stop saying embarrassing things like that! Wanker!" I said and she laughed and moved her bangs out of her face.

"Sorry it's just so fun you get so red!" She said and I pursed my lips and turned to her.

"Feeling better?" I asked and she nodded.

"Better than I was! I can probably sleep now." She said and I nodded.

"Are you going to head back home since you left Matt all alone?" I said and her face lit up.

"That's what I forgot!" She yelled standing and I shook head.

"What does that mean?"

"I forgot about Matt! I gotta get home before he wakes up and realises I'm not there." She said I nodded standing with her.

"Well," I cleared my throat as she looked up at me.

"Yes?"

"Have a good night Em." I said hugging her and she stiffened for a moment and quickly relaxed into the surprise hug. I watched her leave and ran upstairs finally tired and able to sleep.

_After school the next day. _

_Date: May 8th _

_Countdown to prom: 10 days._

"Hey Iggy!" Emily called running to be next to me and I nodded.

"Feeling better?" I asked and she nodded

"Much better!" She said and I smiled and walked into the classroom leaving Emily behind.

"Hello!" Eliza called and I smiled.

"Hi."

"Ok so I forgot to ask you some questions so last time sooo..." She said turning on the camera.

"What motivates you?"

"Emily, Peter, and Matt." I answered and she smiled.

"How cute!" I glared at her and she cleared her throat.

"Do you have feelings for anyone?"

"Currently? I suppose I do.."

"What is your biggest pet peeve?"

"When people use incorrect grammar."

"What are your favourite and least favourite activities."

"I like making tea, cooking, and music. I hate American football, French people, and English class." I answered and she nodded and turned off the camera.

"Alright that's enough for today." She said winking and I scowled.

"Good bye." I said walking out as Emily smiled and brushed past me. She was out in under five minutes and she walked up to me and smiled.

"Artie!" She said and I turned around.

"I'm Arthur." I said tired of the usual routine and she shook her head.

"I figured it out!" She said and I shook my head and smiled.

"What did you figure out, pray tell?"

"YOU LOVE SOMEONE!" She yelled and my eyes widened and she stared at me blushing slightly.

"N-n-no I don't."

"Yes you do!"

"How would you know!?"

"Because I've known you for a long LONG time and you have never acted like this!" She said and I scowled aware that she didn't know who it would be.

"Well that's just great you've figured it out woo-hoo!" I said unenthused and she walked over to me.

"I will figure out who it is, And when I do I will get you two together!" She said threateningly and I sighed.

"That's not much of a threat love."

"It wasn't supposed to come out as a threat!" She said and I started walking towards the doors with her.

"What was it supposed to be than?"

"A promise!" She said pushing open the doors and I sighed and followed her through.

"I guess you could say I'm in love with her." I said shaking my hand through my hair and she smiled.

"That's the spirit! So tell me about her."

"Well she's loud, funny, energetic, she helps me out with things that don't even involve her, she never mind her own business, is ultimately oblivious and utterly clueless, and she tolerates me with a smile." I said and she nodded and thought all of that over.

"So you spend a lot of time with her?" She asked and I nodded.

"Ok, I'll see what I can do with that info, you know to figure out who she is. I'm sure I'll be able to figure it out because I am a hero and all." She bragged sliding into my car and I shook my head and turned on my car.

"Is she pretty?" She asked and I sighed and looked at her nodding.

"Very." I said and she nodded.

"Ok, well it's my goal. My purpose to find out before Prom!" She said and I nodded.

"You have fun with that." I said and she nodded.

"Do you ever miss Britain?" She asked and I nodded staring at the road ahead of us.

"The food over there was much better than the overpriced lumps of meat you all sell over here." I said and she laughed.

"I remember the first time you made scones!" She said and I blushed at the memory.

"They were blue! Blue! Are scones supposed to be blue?" She asked and I shook my head.

"They were perfectly good anyways." I said and she nodded.

"If it'll make you feel better i'll say yes they were, But my taste buds still haven forgiven me or you." She said chuckling and I frowned and stopped talking to her agitatedly.

"Matt is taking Peter to our house today." She said and I nodded and took the turn into her neighbourhood. We parked in her driveway and walked into her house without incident. Once we got inside is a different story though.

"Hey Arthur! Apparently Peter got really sick in school today." Matt said greeting us at the door and we both peaked behind him and saw that Peter was lying on the couch and whimpering.

"Oh you poor thing!" Emily yelled running to him and cradling him.

"I don't think he should go to school tomorrow." Matt said and I raised an eyebrow and watched as Emily rocked him back and forth.

"Because he threw up all over my favourite Hockey jersey." He said shoulders deflating a bit and I chuckled and patted his shoulder.

"I'll see if I can get you a new one!" I said and he nodded as we migrated towards the living room.

"Close your eyes and I'll miss you." Emily crooned rocking Peter and he whimpered and wrapped his arms around her neck burying his face in her collar.

"Remember I'll always be true." She said rubbing circles into his back and I smiled and watched not noticing Matthew smiling at me.

"She's pretty isn't she?" Matt asked smiling and rubbing the back of his head.

"I suppose that's what some might call her." I said taken aback by the question.

"Guys in my grade are always telling me to ask her out for them," He said looking at me as if to gauge my reaction, "But none of them are good enough for her." He said and I smiled and blushed lightly.

"She's a sodding git if she's anything." I said bitterly and Matt laughed.

"I expected that answer from you." He said and I growled and furrowed my eyebrows watching as Peter's whimpering stopped and his head drooped slightly. She smiled brightly at me and set him down as gently as possible.

"I did good!" She exclaimed running to me and I frowned as she engulfed me in a hug, I was surprised to say the least and desperately tried to pry her off of me.

"Get off of me you prat!" I yelled and she looked up at me and frowned.

"Be nice and let me hug you DARNIT!" She yelled and my eyes widened as I set my arms around her tentatively.

"There there." I said patting her back and I heard her growl and punch me lightly.

"I need to change." She said detaching herself from me and I followed her for a moment.

"Emily?" I asked and she looked back with an idiotic grin on her face.

"Yeah?"

"Are you ok?" I asked and I saw her stop for a moment before continuing to walk up the stairs.

"I'm fine Artie." She said walking into her room and closing the door in my face. I stared at it for a moment confused and muttered silently to no one in particular,

"My name is Arthur." I stood for a moment and waited for her to come back out and look at me innocently smiling and exclaiming how she was a hero while ignoring my angry proclamation that my name was indeed, Arthur and no variation thereof.

"Artie." I heard her call and I opened the door and peeked inside.

"Yes?" I asked and I saw her walk across the room towards me.

"You don't have to worry about Peter tomorrow I'll take care of him." She said and I nodded and blushed taken aback by how a simple blue T-shirt could be so beautiful on anybody yet she worked it so well.

"You really don't have to." I said and she smiled.

"It'll really be alright I promise I won't cry to much because you aren't with me." She said sarcastically and I nodded and took a breath smelling... Emily. That's the only way I can describe the scent of her room is Emily. It's glorious really.

"Listen, Emily I need to take a shower do you mind?" I asked and she shook her head and smiled.

"Go for it! I got everything under control." She said and I looked at her and shook my head walking out. I may have been looking to far into it, but it sounded like she was reassuring herself more than me. As if to remind herself that everything will work out in the end. Walking into her bathroom I stripped quickly and turned on her shower, stepping in I shook my hands through my hair and stared at the ceiling trying desperately to get Emily out of my head. Her smile, her hair, her laugh, her everything is so amazing. She's even invaded my shower thoughts my upmost top priority thoughts. I felt the water drip down my body and I shut my eyes and pounded the wall with my fist angrily.

"OUT! GET OUT!" I yelled and I heard the door open.

"Arthur! Are you ok?!" I heard Emily yell and I sighed.

"Yes I'm fine."

"Sorry I just heard you yelling and thought someone might be stabbing you or something of that sort." She said and I sighed and peeked my head out of the shower.

"Emily I'm fine you can leave now." I said and she stared at me for a moment before blushing and laughing.

"Ok, ok I'm leaving! Just don't die or something." She said and I nodded quickly grabbing Matthew's body and hair wash, scrubbing myself quickly and running some soap through my hair. I turned off the shower and opened the curtain looking around for a towel.

"Hey Iggy-AH!" Emily yelled and I quickly pulled the curtain closed.

"GET OUT!" I yelled and she stumbled around covering her eyes.

"IM SORRY! The towels they're in that cabinet below the sink!" She yelled stumbling and running into the door.

"Ow my nose my nose!" She yelled and I sighed.

"Emily out!" I yelled and she stood again and nodded.

"I'm leaving I'm leaving!" She yelled opening the door and tripping over my pants.

"Ow my face!" She yelled shutting the door and I sighed and let go of the curtain walking to the cabinet taking out a towel and tying it around my waist I quickly opened the door and saw her standing there holding her nose.

"I think I broke my nose." She said and I sighed and pulled her in quickly.

"Sit on the counter." I instructed impatiently and she nodded and hopped onto the counter. I leaned in and looked at her nose pressing it softly and she flinched.

"No I don't think you broke it but you bruised it." I said and she nodded blushing at our close proximity.

"Thanks Iggy." She whispered and I practically felt her say it she was so close to me.

"Hey Arthur!" Matt called and I hopped away from her and blushed deeply.

"Yes?"

"Here I have some clothes you could wear. I figured you'd need them." He said handing me a sweater and some dress pants. I smiled and held them turning back around to find Emily had hopped off of the counter and was standing next to me.

"You won't need these until tomorrow so here I'll put them on my bed." She said not breaking eye contact with me. I nodded as she grabbed the clothes and walked out.

"I'll be out in a moment." I called and she waved back at me and smiled nodding. As I watched her walk away I realised that no matter how much I told myself I didn't love her it didn't change the fact that I really was.

I'm in love with Emily.

* * *

**Read, review,** **favourite, and follow! Thanks!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Warning: Characters may be OOC  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters!  
A/N: Sorry it took so long to update guys! I've had a lot of homework lately and haven't been able to write as often as I'd have liked to!**

* * *

**_Later that night._**

"Shh dear, it'll be ok Emily's got you." Emily whispered to Peter as she tucked him into bed. I watched as he quickly fell asleep and Emily smiled and walked out quickly.  
"Woo! We did it! And he only puked once!" She said, pumped, and I smiled and ruffled her hair.  
"Wanna go back downstairs?" She asked and I nodded and followed her downstairs.  
"How did you pay for that Television anyways?"  
"I found it so I kept it." She said and I nodded as we got to the bottom of the stairs.  
"Listen, sorry about walking in on you earlier." She said and I shook my head as we settled on the couch.  
"It's fine." I answered as she switched on the television.  
"Oh! Look it's a soap opera!" Emily yelled and she looked at me pleadingly.  
"Go ahead!" I said and she smiled and sat back as we settled into watching this show. Nothing happened until after about three episodes,  
"So she slept with his brother and than killed his dog?" She asked and I nodded.  
"Apparently he accidentally killed her sister while digging a grave for his dog." I said and She nodded.  
"And than she slept with her best friend and his best friend?" She said looking up at me and I nodded.  
"I think her mom also has cancer." I said and she nodded and stretched.  
"Where are we going to sleep?" She asked.  
"I just assumed we were going to sleep on the couch." I said and she nodded and yawned.  
"Sounds like a good idea. Although any idea involving sleep right now would be awesome!" She said laying down on her arms and closing her eyes. I lay down next to her as she adjusted and finally fell into a deep sleep and I followed suit.  
Emily's POV  
I waited until I felt Arthur's breathing even out and stood quietly.  
"boo-yah!" I whispered walking out of my house. I walked down the street to the entrance of the graveyard. Walking slowly I made my way between the rows of graves and reached my parents graves.  
"Hey guys." I said dropping to my knees.  
"I really freaking miss you guys!" I said my eyes watering as I stared at the graves.  
"I know I haven't been here in a really long time, but I couldn't really help it." I said smiling weakly I sat in between them.  
"Anyways, Happy birthday mom! Your finally 40! Man..." I said shaking my head as tears ran down my face.  
"I really miss you all, but don't worry about me. I have Arthur he takes care of me...He has since you all left. Even if he calls me a 'WANKER!' Or a 'Bloody prat!' I know that he really cares about me and I'm glad you all were able to know him before you left." I said smiling as years poured down my face.  
"It's so hard. Everyday I see Matt and he looks just like you mom and he acts just like you dad and than there's me and I'm nothing like you guys I'm not successful I'm not stunningly gorgeous like you mom." I said looking at the stars.  
"And dad I wanted to say dude, thank you for screwing over every business in town. I mean no one will hire me! What did you do?" I asked laughing and wiping my eyes.  
"I'm just really confused. Arthur he's in love with someone and I told him I'd get him with them but the truth is I only want him to myself, and I don't understand why. I'm leaving I need to try to distance myself from them while I can't. Some kind of hero I am huh?" I asked and I felt raindrops fall on me.  
"I'm trying to be someone you'd be proud of." I finished the rain coming down harder now.  
"Emily." I heard Arthur say and I turned around and saw he was standing behind me. I shivered from the coldness of the rain and felt him kneel beside me.  
"Emily you'll catch your death out here.  
He warned and I shook my head and wiped my eyes.  
"I had to say happy birthday to my mom." I said pitifully and he wrapped his arms around me.  
"Do you mind if I talk to them?" He asked and I shook my head and watched as he turned around and started talking to the gravestones.  
"Hello." He started and I laughed as he scratched his head.  
"You don't have to if you don't want to it won't hurt my feelings." I said smiling and he shook his head. I moved away shivering as the rain poured and watched as he moved his hands while talking to my parents as if they were standing there talking to him. I smiled as he turned back around.  
"Now lets get home you bloody git!" He yelled walking over to me and I nodded as he put his arm around me and draped a coat over my shoulders.  
"It's my jacket!" I yelled and Arthur sighed.  
"Did I wake you up when I left?" I asked and he shook his head.  
"No, I got cold and realised you left so I went to the first place that came to my mind predictable wanker." He said as we walked in the rain and I nodded and leaned into him and I felt him stiffen for a moment as we walked back up the driveway to my house.  
"Here I'll get you a blanket." I said walking to our ottoman.  
"You go get new clothes I can get these for you." He said and I nodded and walked upstairs pulling my jacket tighter around me as I went. I walked into my room quietly and got some clothes changing into them quickly so I wouldn't wake up Peter before I slipped back downstairs where Arthur had created a little nest of blankets.  
"Aw! How cute!" I squealed before I saw that Arthur had no shirt on, Or pants for that matter. I looked up at his face and he was blushing a deep red,  
"All my clothes were wet you git." He hissed when he saw me looking and I flinched at his tone as I crawled into the small nest and he settled next to me. I huddled closer to him sleepily and laid my head on his neck feeling him shudder lightly, I quickly fell asleep.  
The next morning.

**_May 9th  
Countdown to Prom: 9 days!_**

I woke up and the first thing I noticed was that Arthur was not next to me. The second thing I noticed was that my tiny house smelled like something was on fire. I sat up and looked around running to the kitchen, I got there and found a note.  
'Emily  
Arthur cooked you food. When he wasn't looking (getting dressed) I made you some pancakes they're in the fridge.  
-Matthew'  
I grinned and saw that next to the note was a plate full of burned scones, I than walked to the fridge and pulled out some pancakes smiling greedily.  
"Mine all mine!" I yelled before I heard someone call.  
"Emily!" I recognised it was Peter's voice and ran up the stairs.  
"Hey Peter you ok?" I asked opening the door and he smiled.  
"I just wanted to make sure you were here." He croaked and I smiled and rubbed his head.  
"You just stay there 'til you feel better ok?" I said and he smiled and went back to sleep. Walking back downstairs I thought of what an adorable boy he was and how much he really was like Arthur I mean I half expect him to call me a git when I'm talking to him, so much like Arthur and very much his own person. I got downstairs and walked to the plate of pancakes reheating them quickly and digging in, I heard shuffling and swallowed quickly looking up at Peter who was yawning and walking down the stairs.  
"Hey kiddo! Feelin' better?" I asked and he smiled and nodded walked over to me.  
"Yup!" He said and I smiled and ruffled his hair.  
"Wanna watch something?" I asked and he shrugged and eyed my pancakes hungrily.  
"Oh no. You may not." I said covering my pancakes protectively and he pouted.  
"What can I have?"  
"Toast." I said and his shoulders dropped as he walked to the bread and grabbed one of the last pieces. I stretched and finished my pancakes as Peter brought his newly toasted bread to the counter and started munching slowly.  
"Alright well I'm gonna head over to the couch!" I said smiling and walking to the couch plopping on it.  
"I wanna sit with you!" He whined walking to sit next to me.  
"Emily." He said and I looked down at him.  
"Yeah?"  
"Are you gonna leave me?" He asked ad my eyes widened and I looked down at him.  
"W-well yes.." I said and I made to continue but he cut me off with a nod and frowned.  
"Big Brother sure is going to be sad." He said and I blushed.  
"I'm sure he'll be cool once I'm gone." I said dismissively and he shrugged.  
"He sure does like you though." He said and I blushed as he smiled.  
"I know! He's like my best friend!" I said and Peter laughed and leaned on me watching Justice league intently. All I could think about was what he said though, 'he sure does like you though.' I blushed before shaking my head. I'm sure it doesn't mean anything since he is only nine and how much can nine year olds really pick up on anyways?  
"Emily will you play monopoly with me?" He asked looking up at me and I nodded.  
"Of course, But be prepared for defeat! I am an ultimate mega monopoly champion!" I yelled jumping up and he laughed and followed me to get the game.  
I pulled it down and we set it up quickly starting the game.  
"Give each player 50 dollars." I read sighing.  
"This game is rigged."  
"You're just bad at it." He answered and I frowned and handed him a fifty dollar bill.  
Some time later  
"WHAT!? 1,000 dollars just for landing here!? I object!"  
"I reject your objection."  
"But I've lost four times already! Can't you have mercy?"  
"Pay up or go bankrupt! My jerk big brother does the same thing to me all the time!" He said and I frowned and gave him all the money I had.  
"This Is only 500 dollars."  
"It's a down payment."  
"I'm afraid I can't accept this."  
"Why!?"  
"You must pay me in full immediately or you will go bankrupt." Peter said sticking up his nose and I sighed.  
"But don't I go bankrupt either way?"  
"That's beside the point." He said and I pouted and grabbed some money from the bank throwing it at him.  
"So you feel better? You greedy monkey."  
"Yeah!"  
"You think it was one of those twenty four hour thingies?"  
"Yeah! And since you're bankrupt we have to start again and that means I win!" He said triumphantly and I sighed and looked at the clock smiling.  
"How many hours have we been at this for?"  
"5 or 6." He answered and I sighed and looked at the clock anxious for Arthur and Matt to come home.  
"It's 3:50 why aren't they home?" I asked and Peter shrugged and moved his piece.  
"My jerk big brother is probably wanking off." He said and I shrugged and rolled the die.  
"Ok how much do I have to pay you?"  
"75$"  
"But! Why?!"  
"Because I own three. Owning one means when you land on it you owe me 25$, two you owe me 50$, and 75$ for three. Pay up!" He said smiling cheerily as I heard a car pull into my driveway.  
"ARTHUR!" I yelled leaping up from the table and I heard Peter sigh and continued to run to the door.  
"Arthur!" I yelled running to his car. I swept him into a hug and smiled.  
"I really missed you!" I said and I felt him stiffen and push me away slightly.  
"You wanker it's only been 7 hours." He said and I sighed and shrugged.  
"I just miss you when I'm not with you." I said and he blushed.  
"Thanks for the scones by the way. They were awful but it's the thought that counts right?" I said and he growled.  
"They are not awful!" He yelled and I laughed.  
"Did you even taste them?"  
"Yes! They were amazing!"  
"Your poor tongue."  
"I beg your pardon?"  
"Your tongue. I mean with all you put it through its a wonder that you two are still on good terms."  
"Prat."  
"You cut me deeply with your insults." I said monotonously and he sighed and ran a hand through his disheveled hair. I walked into the house and saw that Matthew and Peter were deep in conversation.  
"You beat her four times?"  
"She's not that much of a challenge just promise if she gives a property you'll buy her a hamburger and she forks it right over."  
"Really?"  
"Hey I'm not that bad!" I yelled and Arthur laughed.  
"If I'm bad at cooking than you're definitely not good at playing board games, Most definitely." He said and I sighed and rubbed my forehead.  
"Walk down to McDonalds with me? I wanna see if I can get anything with the leftovers from aunties check."  
"Didn't you use the rest of that at that store?"  
Arthur's POV  
"I'm don't care. You coming with?" She asked walking to the door and I nodded and ran next to her.  
"So tell me more about her." Oh jeez.  
"Well... She isn't exactly well off and sometimes it may be obvious, like when it comes to her taste in food and the fact that when she gets food she buys more than she needs." I said and she nodded.  
"Do I know her?"  
"Yes."  
"Does she make you happy?" She asked my eyes widened as I turned to her in surprise.  
"Um, w-well yes. She makes me happy. Very happy."  
"Do I know her?"  
"Yes better than anyone else who knows her."  
"I don't know any girls that well!" She exclaimed wide eyed and I laughed.  
"I'm sure you'll figure out soon enough."  
"What if I don't and you have no date for the dance? Than I won't be a hero!"  
"That's what your worried about?"  
"Yes."  
"I'm glad you worry about me so much but it really isn't necessary."  
"Of course it is! I gotta make sure you're still happy once I'm gone!" She said as we neared McDonalds. I looked at her smiling and walking and I shook my head.  
"Hey Artie?"  
"Arthur. It's Arthur you git!"  
"Yeah yeah anyways, does she make you happier than I make you? I mean I just assume I make you happy but it's really ok if you're all 'you don't make me happy you wanker!' Because I guess that's sort of expecte-"  
"Emily stop rambling. It'd be impossible for her to make me happier than you make me."  
"Good." We walked inside McDonalds and she dug in her pockets biting her tongue in concentration as she searched around.  
"I found a few dollars in my locker the other day it seems like enough to buy a milkshake and share it."  
"Shouldn't you buy Matthew something?"  
"Hehe. Actually we only have food he likes. On low supply of course but its still all his and I can't eat all of his stuff only if he gives it to me because I want him to be able to eat what he likes and you know how I am sometimes." She said shrugging and I sighed.  
"Why wont you move in with Peter and I?"  
"You know the answer to that question."  
"But you don't bother me!" 'Because I love you!'  
"I'd still feel like it and I couldn't do that to you." She said as we reached the counter.  
"I'd like a vanilla milkshake!" She said shoving the money towards the man behind the counter and he nodded.  
"Anything else?"  
"Nope!"  
"Emily manners!"  
"Sorry! I meant no thanks!"  
"That's good enough." I said rolling my eyes and the man behind the counter laughed.  
"Lovers spat?" He asked and I gawked at him and sputtered.  
"W-w-we are n-not lovers!"  
"We aren't spatting either!" Emily yelled and I face palmed as she smiled at me.  
"Sorry! You all just have that look." He said gesturing towards us and I felt a pang in my heart as Emily laughed boisterously. Is it ridiculous that I want for us to be like that? I blushed as she grabbed my hand and pulled me to grab our milkshake and walked me to a table while yelling at me to wait while she got straws.  
"I got some straws Iggy isn't that great?"  
"Just splendid." I said hiding my blushing face.  
"So do you really love her?" She asked planting her straw in the milkshake.  
"Yes. I'm head over heels."

* * *

**Read, review, favourite and follow! Thanks!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Warning**: **Characters may be OOC  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters!**

* * *

"So judging by what you've told me she's pretty amazing isn't she?" Emily asked sucking milkshake through her straw and I nodded and shrugged.  
"I guess you could say that." I said taking a sip and for a moment we just looked at each other over our milkshake and She started making faces and we both started laughing.  
"You looked like a twit!" I yelled and She laughed.  
"What about you? I promise if you sucked any harder you would have sucked up the bloody cup!" She said and I smiled.  
"I'm gonna miss this." She said and I nodded not looking back up at her and she laughed and smiled.  
"I remember when I was younger. My dad he would take me to get milkshake a with him every Friday it was like a daddy daughter thing, And then when I started being friends with you, you decided to tag along one day and we got you a milkshake and you spilled it all over yourself!" She said laughing and I felt the tips of my ears glow red as I glared at her.  
"That was a long time ago!"  
"It's still funny no matter how long it's been."  
"I beg to differ." I said sticking my nose up and she laughed.  
"Of course you do." She said sucking up the last bit of milkshake with me she stood and threw it away quickly.  
"Come on let's go home." I said standing with her and she nodded.  
"To tell you think truth I'm sort of afraid." She said and I looked at her curiously.  
"What do you mean?"  
"What if I don't fall in love like you have?" She asked and I sighed and shrugged.  
"That would not be good."  
"I mean you are obviously so in love!"  
"I am not!" I yelled angrily shoving my hands into my pockets and she laughed and poked me.  
"It's so funny watching you get angry like that." She said and I scowled at the ground as she stopped poking me.  
"Anyways, I was wondering if you all were going back home tonight or not." She said and I shrugged.  
"I think we will, its been quite a while since it was just Peter and I back at our house."  
"Oh yeah ok." She said and I sighed and rubbed my eyes.  
"Do you want us to stay?" I asked and she nodded and smiled.  
"If you insist!" She said happily and I smiled softly looking down at her.  
"Arthur do you ever wish you could just take a moment and put it into your pocket? Just keep it forever?" She asked and I nodded.  
"Sometimes."  
"Me to.. I think I would just take every moment we've had and keep it just so you can stay with me. Special to me.. I won't have to miss you if you're with me right?" She commented and I blushed my eyes widening.  
"Why would you want to do that you git?"  
"Because you are special to me, and it's only natural for people to want to have special things close to them right?"  
"I suppose so."  
"I'd just take you, Peter, and Matthew and I'd be set." She said and I nodded.  
"I want to be with you as much as possible before I leave."  
"So you want Matthew to move in with Peter and I after you go?"  
"Until I come back. I want to be able to suppose us. Like a hero would!" She said and I smiled and nodded.  
"I understand."  
"And you'll be nice to him right?"  
"Of course! I will you prat!"  
"Good. Of topic but if you were an ice cream what flavour would you want to be? I feel like you'd be vanilla or something as opposed to my totally awesome triple chocolate explosion! Because that's the flavour a hero would be right? Triple chocolate?"  
"How should I know what flavour ice cream a hero would be?"  
"I just thought you'd know." She said offhandedly and I frowned.  
"What flavour goes well with triple chocolate?" I asked and she shrugged.  
"I think vanilla does well enough I mean the boring of vanilla balances out the awesome explosion of triple chocolate.. So they go well together but strawberry counteracts the awesome but goes well..." She said looking up thoughtfully and I shrugged.  
"So strawberry clashes with triple chocolate?"  
"Mhm and vanilla sorta balances it around perfectly."  
"I think I'd be strawberry." I said and she crinkled her nose as we reached her driveway.  
"Ah! My house is so tiny!" She said and I looked up at the small blue house and shrugged.  
"It's not two small. It has two bedrooms and a bathroom? That's good enough right?"  
"I just don't think this is a heroes kind of house."  
"Really it's not that bad, it's no worse than my house."  
"How can you say that? Your house has enough room to house our entire basketball team my house barely has enough room for you, Peter, Matt, and I." She said and I shook my head.  
Later that night.  
"I'm so tired." Emily complained her head and my lap and I scowled.  
"Go to sleep than."  
"That'd be to simple a solu-" she stopped in the middle of her sentence and I looked at her worried only to find she had fallen asleep in the middle of her sentence.  
"Good night angel." I whispered falling asleep.

* * *

Time Skip!

* * *

**May 16th  
Countdown to Prom: 2 more days!**  
"Hey Artie!"  
"What do you want imbecile?"  
"Elizaveta told me to get you!"  
"For...?  
"Questions!"  
"Oh. Well than lets go." We walked down the hall her hand barely brushing mine yet my heart beating a thousand times faster than it had been before.  
"So um.. What classes does she take?" Emily asked desperately and I laughed.  
"She's in all of your classes."  
"And I still have no clue who she is?!"  
"You must be pretty dense not to know who she is by now." I said and she blushed and scowled.  
"It's not my fault!"  
"Of course it is!"  
"You can't shove this off on me!"  
"I just did." I said cooly and she scowled and walked into the classroom before I could answer. I sat in the hallway for a moment waiting for her to come out.  
"I'm done jerk face." She said sticking out her tongue and I scowled and walked in.  
"Hey Arthur!"  
"Hey Elizaveta."  
"I only have one question today." She said turning on the camera and I nodded looking past the camera.  
"Are you ready?" She asked and I was taken back. That phrase could have so many meanings for the end of high school, for the prom, or for Emily to leave. I looked up at the camera and shook my head.  
"Not at all." I answered and she nodded and turned off the camera.  
"Don't worry about it. I have everything covered." She said and I nodded.  
"Thank you." I said and she nodded as we walked out.  
"Emily." I called and she looked up from playing with her thumbs and smiled.  
"Hey Iggy!" She said standing next to me and I smiled and started walking down the hall with her.  
"Hey Emily!" I heard someone call and Emily turned around and smiled.  
"Yes?" She said to the tall boy behind us.  
"I was wondering.. Would you go to prom with me?" He asked and I felt ice run through my veins. This person whoever he is cannot ruin my chances with Emily, absolutely not.  
"I'm really sorry man, but I already have a date!" She said and we heard him sigh and walk away.  
"Do you even know who your date is yet?" I asked and she shook her head.  
"I have no clue." She said shrugging before she smiled.  
"But I trust Eliza.. So whoever he is he's gonna be great. I just know it! But thats beside the point. Which is the fact I only have two more days to find your girl!" She said and I shook my head.  
"You don't really have to worry about that." I said shrugging and she shook her head.  
"I gotta make sure you're happy once I'm gone."  
"Listen Em. I'm done talking about that. For the next two days lets forget about that, lets forget that your leaving and have the time of our lives ok?" I said and she looked up at me and nodded. I suddenly felt her hand in mine and I saw her blush but smile.  
"Let's hurry up and get to your car!" She said dragging me along and I blushed at the feeling of her hand in mine and I realised how natural and perfect it felt.  
It was over as soon as we got to my car though and I sighed and jumped into the car as she ran over the passenger seat. The ride home was filled with a comfortable beautiful silence, and as we turned into the driveway I saw that she had fallen asleep and I sighed, getting out of the car. I opened her door and grabbed her holding her bridal style as I walked into the house.  
"Hey Arthur!" Matt called and I smiled and kicked the door shut.  
"Your sister fell asleep in the car." I said and he nodded.  
"The door to her room in open!" He called as I walked past him.  
I nodded to myself and walked up her stairs putting her onto her bed softly. I turned around and saw Peter in the doorway smiling at me knowingly.  
"Jerk big brother, you love Emily don't you?" He asked and I blushed deeply and shook my head.  
"N-no! No I don't! It's none of your business anyways!" I yelled and he laughed.  
"I can't believe big brother loves big sister!" He said and I cringed.  
"Don't phrase it like that it sounds weird!" I yelled and he laughed.  
"Are you going to tell her?" He asked looking up at me with big eyes.  
"I don't know you twat." I said angrily and he scowled at me.  
"You have to! If you do she won't leave us!" He said and I shook my head.  
"It doesn't work like that in real life." I said and he nodded sadly.  
"I wish it did though!"  
"Me to." I said shaking my head and rubbing his hair.  
That night.  
"Arthur... Listen." I heard Emily say and I looked towards her as she shoved a shirt into a suitcase.  
"What do you want?"  
"Would you do me a favour?" She asked and I nodded.  
"As long as its within reason."  
"Would you help me pack?" She asked and I nodded and walked over next to her folding some shirts and putting them into her suitcase.  
"Here take this.. I know it means a lot to me but I really want you to have it when I'm gone." I said handing her my stuffed green bunny. She grabbed it tentatively and hugged it to her chest before flying towards me and tackling me in a hug.  
"Oh Artie thank you so much!" She said squeezing me and I choked gasping for air.  
"I... can't.. breathe... you TWIT! An my name is ARTHUR!" I yelled pulling away from her and she inhaled while holding the rabbit.  
"It smells just like you." She said and I blushed and rubbed the back of my head.  
"I'm really tired... So I'm going to sleep. Feel free to join me or sleep on the couch." She said and I blushed moving towards her bed with her.  
"It's the last night I can protect you from monsters and I'm gonna make it count." I said and she smiled and crawled into the bed resting her head on my chest.  
"Thanks Iggy."  
"It's Arthur." I mumbled feeling my eyes close as I slipped into a deep and dreamless slumber.  
**May 17th  
Countdown to Prom: 1 more day!**  
After school.  
"For all students being interviewed for the end of the year video there will be no questions today. The videos will be shown at prom so make sure to come and check it out! For the rest of you have a great summer you are dismissed!"  
"Wow. She makes it sound like we danced for the camera or something I mean they were just some questions not really a big deal." Emily said smiling towards the ceiling and I smiled and laughed.  
"Depending on who they interviewed it might not just be some questions."  
"I guess."  
"Listen I'm going to stay at my house tonight ok?" I said maybe a little harshly because she looked crestfallen but nodded.  
"Ok, will you watch one last scary movie with me? I wanna make our last ya know full day together as amazing as it can be."  
"So basically we're all going to watch scary movies and eat teeth rotting candy?" I asked and she nodded and smiled.  
"Is there any other way you would wanna spend it?" She asked and I shook my head as we walked away from the school.  
"I love your car." She said smiling at the small dull green car happily.  
We got in and drove home in happy silence.  
"It's almost 4:30 already." She said and I looked at the clock surprised.  
"It's our last day of school." She said shocked and I nodded.  
"You won't even be at graduation?" I asked and she shook her head.  
"No I didn't even know they had graduation here they just sorta shoot us out into the world." She said and I nodded as we pulled into her driveway. We both got out of the car and walked to her front door opening it.  
"It's the last day of school!" Peter yelled flinging himself at Emily and she smiled.  
"I know! I'm so happy! Man school is finally over dude!" She said and I smiled and shut the door walking in and greeting Matthew.  
"Um listen on the nineteenth I'm leaving to go to upper Virginia and register I'll stay there until I'm assigned a location ok? Than I'll go..." She said looked at me as if she were searching for something in my eyes.  
"Make sure Matt moves his stuff into your house." She said and I nodded.  
"And when I get back I promise things'll be better for us." She said and I sighed as Peter got bored and ran off.  
"You don't need to promise me anything." I said and she hugged me.  
"I sure am gonna miss you, you uptight Brit." She said and I sighed.  
"I'm gonna miss you, you loud American, But for now let's not be sentimental." I said and she nodded and went into her kitchen.  
"I'm gonna make us some food quickly and than we'll start our super movie marathon!" She said smiling and I nodded.  
Later that night.  
"Listen, Artie." Emily said pulling me back into the house as Peter ran down to the car.  
"I wanted to give you something since I probably won't see you before I go." She said and I nodded blushing as she hugged me.  
"My name is Arthur." I said as she pulled back a little and kissed my cheek.  
"I'm gonna miss this, I'm gonna miss you more than anyone else."  
"Listen, you've been there for me for over 7 years and I don't know how I would've survived without you. Giving me money when I had no way of providing for us.. Honestly... You've been my hero since the beginning." She said hugging me again and I hugged her back.  
"Anyways, you should probably go now." She said gesturing towards me car where Peter was waiting.  
I'm going to miss her way too much.

* * *

Read, review, favourite, and follow!


	10. Chapter 10

Warning: Characters may be OOC  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters!

* * *

May 18th  
Day of the Prom  
6:30, 15 after prom started.  
Arthur's POV.  
I felt nervous. More nervous than i'd ever felt in my life. I walked around our gymnasium looking for Emily quickly though I spotted her and smiled making my way towards her.  
"Emily!" I said before I got a good look at her. Bloody hell when did she get so beautiful.  
"Artie you're here!" She yelled launching herself at me and I smiled and nodded wrapping my arms around her.  
"I wanted to be with you today since it is your last day before leaving." I said in her ear blushing, hoping she couldn't hear my heartbeat through my chest.  
"Really?" She asked and I nodded and smiled.  
"Come on let's go find out friends!" She said and I laughed and shook my head.  
"What friends?" I asked and she scowled and walked me over to a large group of people as she held my hand.  
"Hey guys!" She said and I saw People who had all been involved with this process smiling back at us.  
"Aw! Emily~ would you mind dancing with my Ti querido?" Antonio asked and I scowled at the fact that someone else was dancing with her before I was.  
"Hey Arthur dance with me." Elizaveta said pulling me onto the dance floor and I nodded and pulled her into the crowd dancing with her blushing I stared across the room at Emily who was laughing at something that idiot Antonio said. She should be laughing at me.  
"Are you going to tell her you love her soon?" She asked spinning out and I shook my head.  
"I can't she's leaving. I'd rather her be ok not knowing than not being ok knowing." I said and she sighed.  
"This literally your last chance she is leaving tomorrow morning." Elizaveta said sternly and I sighed.  
"I know..."  
"Than what are you waiting for?" She asked spinning me out and I felt myself crash into and grab someone else.  
"Sorry!" I yelled standing and I saw it was Emily.  
"It's ok Artie." She said smiling as a slow song came on and every sanctioned off into couples. She stood awkwardly and smiled at me,  
"Hey Artie! I was kinda wondering if you wouldn't mind dancing with me." She said and I scowled.  
"Of course I will you git." I answered curtly but I found myself smiling as she wrapped her arms around my neck, and I wrapped mine around her waist.  
"Emily, I have to tell you something." I started and she looked up at me and smiled.  
"Before that I just wanted to say, thanks Artie for not making this any harder than it has to be." She said and I swallowed while she smiled at me.  
"So what did you want to say?" She asked and I shook my head and listened to the music coming up with an excuse for my actions.  
"I was just going to say that this is my favourite band you wanker." I growled and she laughed.  
"You like snow patrol?"  
"Of course."  
"What is the name of this song than?"  
She asked her eyes twinkling and I blushed and looked away as we swayed. I felt her fingers tangle themselves in my hair and play with it while we danced.  
"I have to apologise for not finding your girl." She said and I smiled and shook my head.  
"It's quite alright."  
"Are you sure?"  
"Of course. Why would I want to be here with anyone but you?" I asked blushing deeply hoping she couldn't see it in the dimly lit room. We continued to dance in silences as the song ended and the principal walked onto the stage.  
"Alright everybody and now what you all have been waiting for!" She said and we all watched her with interest.  
"The senior videos!" She yelled and we all smiled and watched as the big screen came down and Elizaveta walked onto stage accompanied by Kiku.  
"Hello everyone! I am Elizaveta and this is Kiku and we were in charge of the senior videos so without further ado!" She yelled and the video started with Emily flashing into the screen.  
My names Emily. I'm a hero, I'm amazing, and I love McDonalds  
I like playing video games, watching scary movies, and Justice!" We watched as she smiled brightly and stared at the camera. Suddenly it switched to me on the screen and I felt Emily squeeze the arm I had no clue she was holding.  
"My names Arthur. I'm from the UK, I am a gentlemen, my cooking is just fine, and I can use magic." I watched myself look past the screen and lean in as we heard  
"Mr. Arthur could you please look at the camera?" I saw as I sighed and stared at the camera.  
"I love tea, any music from my great country, and Shakespeare." The screen flashed again but I was barely listening. Until Emily came onto the screen again smiling and fidgeting slightly as she watched the screen.  
"Do I have a best friend? Yeah his names Arthur he's a little uptight but when you get close to him he's a pretty cool guy. Maybe it's just because I'm a hero.  
What would it be like without him?  
I dunno if I could last a day if I didn't here him call me a bloody wanker at least once! He just doesn't understand how awesome I am!" She said and I elbowed her side as she smiled and watched as the questions continued.  
"Ok are you going to prom?"  
"I can't" I smiled.  
"Ok, what motivates you?"  
"Matt and promise no one will be seeing this?"  
"Arthur. Arthur and Peter really." I glanced down at her and she was smiling idiotically but lightly blushing.  
"Do you have feelings for anyone?"  
"No not currently." I cringed at this and she looked up at me concerned.  
"What is your biggest pet peeve?"  
"That squeaky sound lead pencils make when someone holds them to upright." I felt her cringe next to me.  
"What are your favourite and least favourite activities."  
"I like watching movies with my 'family' and I'm not good at volleyball so that's it."  
"Who is your favourite teacher?"  
"Mrs. Lilian!" She smiled up at me at this.  
"What is your favourite memory from Hetalia high?"  
"One time Artie and I put a tack in this teachers chair! He couldn't sit for a week and no one ever caught us!"  
"How did you manage to not get caught?"  
"I asked Arthur one time and he just commented that it was all him and that he was like a double 0 ninja, but we both know its because I am a hero."  
"So it was with Arthur?"  
"Yeah! We're pretty tight! He's such a stick in the mud though and he's been acting really weird lately!"  
"How so?"  
"He's always blushing an stuff and all stuttery I think he's getting sick or sometin'!"  
"So what's the deal with you and Arthur?"  
"He's my best friend!"  
"And?"  
"My partner in crime! Although sometimes he makes me feel all fluttery and warm!" I blushed deeply and felt her shift next to me.  
"What is your favourite subject?"  
"American history!"  
"Who is faster you or Arthur?"  
"Me."  
"Do you play any sports?"  
"Um, yeah I play baseball sometimes."  
"How old are you?"  
"18"  
"Where are you from?"  
"USA!"  
"Do you have any siblings?"  
"1!"  
"What's his name?"  
"Matt."  
"What are you plans for after high school."  
"Army!"  
Her part of the video end and I smiled at her as we continued watching. My face came onto the screen and I made to leave but Emily wouldn't let me.  
"Do I have a best friend? I guess I could consider Emily as my best friend. She's always been around. She's pretty loud, and in your face but once you get to know her you figure out that she's amazing." I heard her whisper a thanks and scowled.  
"What would it be like without her?"  
"Quiet. But I don't think I could possibly make it a day without seeing her stuff another disgusting burger into her mouth. She doesn't exactly understand how to be ladylike."  
"Are you going to the prom?"  
"I don't think so.. It's really complicated actually."  
"Ok, so Arthur, who is your favourite teacher."  
"Mrs. Lilian."  
"That's what Emily said! You two must really be in sync!" I saw myself scowl at this and the film kept playing.  
"Ok what is your best memory from Hetalia high?"  
"I've always wondered why it was called Hetalia."  
"I think the founder was some stupid Italian."  
"Um, Emily and I put fliers in every locker telling everyone that, that bloody frog Francis had herpes. He didn't get any for about two months my sources tell me."  
"How did you get away with that?"  
"I'm so stealthy I'm like a Double 0 ninja."  
"So it was with Emily?"  
"I don't do a lot without her. I mean I slept with her last night!" The camera lowered but you could still hear his stuttered reply. I felt her jump next to me and everyone turned to look at us as I lowered my head sure It would explain from the sudden surge of blood.  
"I-i-I... That's not what I... And bloody hell! She was afraid of a ghost and slept in my bed!"  
"That makes sense!"  
"I don't want to hear it."  
"What motivates you?"  
"Emily, Peter, and Matt."  
"How cute!"  
"Do you have feelings for anyone?"  
"Currently? I suppose so."  
"What is your biggest pet peeve?"  
"When people use incorrect grammar."  
"What are your favourite and least favourite activities."  
"I like making tea, cooking, and music. I hate American football, French people, and English class."  
"How old are you?"  
"19"  
"Where are you from?"  
"England."  
"Do you have any siblings?"  
"1!"  
"What's his name?"  
"Peter."  
"What are you plans for after high school."  
"College."  
The attention was brought back to the video as Antonio appeared on the screen.  
"Do I have feelings for someone?" He asked smiling like an idiot and he nodded.  
"I LOVE MY LOVI~!" We all turned as we heard cursing and saw Lovino staring blankly at the screen with Antonio lying holding hi face next to him.  
"Ow Lovi that really hurt!" He yelled and we all turned our attention back I to  
The screen. After going through Gilbert, Francis, Feliciano, Ivan, Lukas, and Antonio the video stopped and suddenly it blipped back to Emily.  
"Are you ready?" The question was posed aloud and not in the video directly.  
"A hero is always ready!"  
"I'm awesome of course I am awesomely ready!"  
"Yes!"  
"Whatever."  
"The questions is are you ready mon ami?" And finally it flashed to me.  
"Not at all." Was the last message displayed by the video before it faded off and Elizaveta and Kiku walked back on stage.  
"Thank you to everybody who was involved in this project!" She said before the music started again.  
"Listen Artie. Tomorrow, would you mind driving me to the airport?" She asked and I painstakingly nodded.  
"Of course I will." I said regretting every word. What I wanted to say was, 'Stay with me, love me, live with me, or please be mine forever.' Yet these words seemed to stop in my throat as I buried my face in her hair.  
"You're gonna miss me right Artie?"  
"Of course." She said and I smiled as we continued to dance and smile at each other.  
"So, make sure to buy a lot of pancake mix for Matt." She said and I nodded and kissed the top of her head almost unable to keep myself from actually kissing her. I held her face in my hands and rubbed her cheeks as she looked up at me.  
"Listen Artie-"  
"It's Arthur."  
"Arthur. I'm going to miss you. I wanna do all of this here because I can't do it tomorrow."  
"I'm really glad that you've helped me be a hero and all that ya know? I really care about you. Please don't forget me." She said and I shook my head and frowned.  
"How could I forget you?"  
"I know you are I just I need to do something before you leave I need you to know. That you are one of the most important people in the world to me and if I don't come back to a plate a burnt and blue scones I will kick butt." She said and I nodded as the DJ started playing a fast song.  
"So volleyball?"  
"Sucks majorly. And you don't like anything ever?" She commented back and I laughed.  
"No I just hate a lot of things."  
"And you can preform magic?"  
"I can! It just always goes wrong when you're around!" I said blushing and she smiled back up at me as other couples came to talk to us. I could tell that she was still looking at me though.  
Strangely though, this was enough for me.

* * *

Read, review, favourite and follow! Thanks!  
Also If anyone is interested I will post the other characters parts of the videos! If you would like this please put your request in the comments and I'll do it if I get enough requests!


	11. Chapter 11

Warning: Characters may be OOC  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters!  
After prom I took Emily home.

* * *

"Stay here tonight." She said pulling me inside and I nodded.  
"Matthew is already at your house?" She asked and I nodded as we walked upstairs silently.  
"Let me help you." I said unhooking her dress as she pulled it off.  
"Thank you." She said pulling on a t-shirt and climbing into her bed in this oddly empty room.  
"Hey," she said and I looked at her curiously, "Put this house on sale when I leave. Give whatever you can to Matt." She said and I nodded sliding in next to her and shutting my eyes.  
The next morning.  
"Emily wake up." I said and she sat up and rubbed her eyes immediately alert.  
"Is 't t'me to go?" She asked groggily and I nodded as she climbed out of her bed.  
"Alright than lets go." She said and I nodded standing feeling oddly empty. We walked down to the living room and she grabbed an envelope of money she had saved and grabbed her two suitcases.  
I opened the door and she walked out and shoved her suitcases into the back of my car smiling at me in an odd way as if she were just going through the motions to pull up the corners of her mouth. We both got into the car and started the silent and short trip. In under an hour both of us, still in the clothes we slept in, made it. I watched as she stood, tears in her eyes, and grabbed her suitcases. She started towards the door and I watched her. I put my hand on the gearshift and started to grip it before I realised what was happening I debated with myself about getting out and pouring out my heart to her and put the gear into park unlocking my door. This is it Arthur don't let her slip through your fingers don't let this happen. I watched as she got closer to the small building and suddenly feeling a sense of urgency I lept out of the car.  
"EMILY WAIT!" I yelled and I saw her turn around to look at me.  
"What do you want?" She asked and I ran to her and grabbed her arms.  
"Don't leave me." I said and she looked at me questioningly.  
"What art-"  
"You have no clue how hard it going to be for me to say this." I said looking up at her and she smiled.  
"Than don't."  
"I have to."  
"Than go."  
"O-o-ok w-well," I cleared my throat looking up at her again.  
"Emily, I can't let you leave, and the reason for that would be...would be... Would be because I am hopelessly in love with you.. I can't imagine spending a day not seeing your face and if you go in there and sign up... I'll die I can't go on without you." I said and she stood looking at me expressionlessly her mouth wide open.  
"Live with Peter, Matt, and I. We can all be the family that none of ever had, I'll support you through college through life I will love you and be with you Emily don't... don't leave." I begged and I watched as tears filled her eyes and she walked forwards and crushed her lips onto mine I stiffened not expecting it but quickly melted into the kiss feeling her tears as they ran down her cheeks.  
"You have no clue how long I have waited for that." I said taking a deep breath and she nodded before scowling up at me.  
"You idiot!" She yelled and I frowned and covered my face in case she wanted to hit me.  
"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" She yelled and I shrugged and scratched the back of my head. She watched me for a moment as if committing my face to her memory and picked up her suitcases.  
"Let's go home than." She said walking back to my car and I nodded followed her.  
She wiped her eyes with her sleeve and put her arm around my waist hugging me closer to her as she dragged her suitcases along with us.

* * *

Read, Review, favourite, and follow!  
Before you all freak out there will be an epilogue! As far as the other mentioned character videos I will post those after the epilogue! I hope you all loved this story as much as I loved writing it!


	12. Epilogue

Warning: Characters may be OOC  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters!

* * *

EPILOGUE!  
2-3 years later!  
A few years after this, my parents cut off all communication with Me and Peter disowning us both, so I got all the papers filled out and adopted him.  
Meanwhile Emily and I? We're happier than ever in college paving our way in this world.  
"I can't believe this." Emily said and I kissed her head and smiled lightly.  
"It must be a hard concept for you." I said laughing and she frowned.  
"I'm serious! Why did we allowed Matthew to apply for colleges in Canada?" She asked and I shrugged.  
"Don't worry about him! He's a grown up besides he's always slightly favoured Canada." I answered and she scowled at me pointedly.  
"It's my mom she always loved Canada. She's actually going to give me a stroke and she's dead!" She answered and I laughed.  
"Matt can take care of himself." I said kissing her lightly and she frowned and smacked my head smiling brightly.  
"Eyes on the road grumpy Brit." She said laughing as we pulled into the airport.  
"Alright Matt we're here!" She called waking the sleeping boy and he rubbed his eyes and grinned waking up Peter.  
"No!" He cried loudly sitting up and looking around as we all unbuckled and got out of the car we walked into the airport and stopped at the gate as the process of getting through was easy until they realised that three of us didn't actually have tickets so we were forced to administrate an early goodbye.  
"Matt, I'm gonna miss you so much!" Emily yelled hugging him tightly.  
"I'll miss you too sis." He said hugging her back after this they exchanged I love you's and Peter walked to him and hugged him.  
"I'll be back during the summer and we'll play monopoly as much as you want." He said rubbing Peter's head and Peter smiled.  
"Good because jerk big br- I mean dad.. And Emily are not very good at monopoly." He said his eyes watering and Matt hugged him. I walked up him and hugged him patting his back.  
"Don't get into any trouble." I said and he smiled.  
"I promise I won't." He said starting to walk away and I heard Emily and Peter cry and turned around to see them holding each other and sobbing. Shaking my head I walked towards them and picked them up as well as I could.  
"Come on I need your help." I groaned and the both stood with a sob. I watched Emily as we walked and put my arm around her kissing her temple softly.  
"He'll be alright." I said and she shook her head sobbing.  
"He's my baby brother he can't be in college!" She yelled and I sighed and pulled her into my arms petting her head softly.  
"He'll be ok"  
2 years after this!  
"Artie!" Emily called running down the stairs and I smiled at seeing her and kissed her once she reached me.  
"Matt's coming home today!" She said smiling and I nodded as Peter walked out of the living room.  
"What has he suddenly decided he missed us or something?" He asked and I shook my head.  
"He didn't visit before because the papers wouldn't go through and he couldn't get back into America." I explained as I was rubbing Emily's shoulders and she relaxed under my touch as we heard a car door slam shut.  
"MATT!" Emily screamed running away from me flinging open the door.  
I watched as she ran outside and heard a small yelp before I ran to the door to make sure that she hasn't somehow managed to kill him. I smiled as I watched him squirm beneath her on the ground.  
Later that night.  
"Let's watch a movie! It'll be just like old times!" Emily yelled turning on the DVD player.  
I laughed and sat down waiting for her to come and snuggle into me.  
A few years later I finally got the nerve to ask her to marry me and a year after that we got married.  
Now? We have one kid still and that's Peter Matt is still in college working on his doctorate and we couldn't be happier.

* * *

FIN.  
I loved writing this story for you all it was amazing! If you all liked this one and than I will be starting a DenamrkXFem!Norway fanfic!  
Thank you for your support!  
-bellesareringing.


End file.
